Rectificando el Pasado
by emmily candy bright
Summary: Un baile de graduacion, un rencuentro no tan bueno y una nena que quiere a sus papis juntos ....
1. Chapter 1

Consecuencias del baile de graduación

Era la noche de mi graduación de la universidad estaba feliz por dos cosas la primera edward cullen iba a ser mi pareja en el baile de despedida y la segunda por fin iba a irme de este lugar para no volver jamás pero nadie podría predecir lo que pasaría después, si la noche que pase con edward fue mágica bueno solo una parte pero…

Dos meses después

_alice tengo un retraso

_ Bella eso nos pasa a todas además la mudanza de forks a los angeles es pesada, es algo normal

_ No alice te juro que no el mes pasado tampoco tuve mi periodo y no me cheque por que pensé que era por el estrés

_ ¿Qué? bueno eso si esta grave hay que ir al medico

_si mañana mismo saco una cita

_ no nada de mañana, ahora mismo hay que ir con el medico - alice era una de esas personas alas que no podías decirles que no así que deje lo que estaba haciendo para salir con ella

De camino al elevador llama a su doctora para concertar una cita urgente mientras esto pasaba los temores crecían en mi cabeza no podía estar embarazada no ahora no así yo no quería ser madre soltera no a mis 23 no cuando tenia un futuro brillante en la publicidad no cuando estaba en mi mejor momento no cuando me acababan de dar trabajo en una de las agencias de publicidad mas grandes de los angeles

_ bella ya llegamos

_ Si ya voy - maldición no quería cruzar el lumbral de esa puerta no quería que mis sospechas fueran ciertas

_alice vamonos

_ no claro que no vamos a terminar con esta sugestión de una ves por todas

_y si no es sugestión y si es real y si estoy embarazada yo Nisiquiera tengo novio

_ Por eso mismo la única vez que tuviste sexo fue con edward y eso fue

_ hace dos meses –mi mente se nublo recordando la mañana siguiente del baile cuando desperté en el cuarto de la casa de edward y en el lugar donde debería estar el solo había una nota

"bella gracias por la noche que pasamos eres excelente en la cama para ser tu primera ves pero como te dije antes yo no busco nada serio te deseo lo mejor y hasta nunca.

PD. cierra la puerta cuando te vayas

Edward cullen

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al recordar lo entupida que fui al pensar que el play boy de la universidad quería tener algo serio con migo y al ver que no era así en lugar de encararle decidí irme lo mas pronto de forks olvidarme de el, aunque han pasado dos meses no se que aria si lo volvería a ver creo que lo mataría o le arrancaría los ojos o quizás me arrojaría a sus brazos por que un que se que solo me utilizo yo siempre estuve enamorada de el .

_señoritas ya pueden pasar

_ Bella vamos _ yo asentí y la seguí al consultorio

_ Hola alice que sorpresa que te trae por aquí

_ Hola Nancy bueno la que viene a chequeo no soy yo sino mi amiga bella-dijo alice señalándome

_hola mucho gusto Nancy Salazar

_ Bella swan

_y que te trae por aquí

_ Em pues- empecé a balbucirá y en ese momento alice me quito la palabra

_veras Nancy ella cree que esta embarazada pero esta bajo mucho estrés

_ Que tipo de estrés

_ me acabo de mudar de forks aquí a los angeles

_ ¿a tenido síntomas mareos, nauseas?

_ No lo que si tengo es mucho sueño

_ OK pasa por aquí para hacerle un chequeo – asentí con la cabeza y la doctora me tendió una bata aun no entendía que tipo de chequeo iba a hacer aquel me Salí del baño y me recosté en la camilla

_ quieres que alice se quede

_ Si por favor

_ Muy bien

La doctora termino el chequeo y me indico que ya podía vestirme me dirigí al baño y tarde un momento en salir

_ ¿Y bien? Nancy verdad que no esta embarazada

_ No alice todo lo contrario bella tiene dos meses de embarazo

_ ¿Qué? – soltó alice con sorpresa

_ ¿esta segura?_ le dije

_ Muy segura pero si lo prefieres puedes hacerte una prueba de sangre se tardan 10 minutos

_ Si, si la queremos- soltó alice con impaciencia yo aun no podía creer lo que me habían dicho tenia dos meses de embarazo y si mis sospechas eran correctas el padre era edward bueno no si mis sospechas el era el único hombre con el que me había acostado así que definitivamente el era el padre

_ Señorita

_ Bella

_ ¿eh?

_ ¿Que si quieres la prueba de sangre?

_ Em si, si la quiero

_ muy bien déjeme la ordeno

_ La doctora llamo a la enfermera y al cavo de unos segundos ella estuvo dentro la doctora dio indicaciones y al cavo de un momento salio con un tubito de mi sangre los 10 minutos se hicieron eternos yo rogaba por que la doctora se hubiera equivocado pero una ves que tubo la prueba en sus manos el resultado era el mismo tenia dos meses de embarazo ¿que iba a hacer? Alice y yo salimos del consultorio caminando a paso lento

_ no te preocupes bella sabes que cuentas con migo para todo – me dijo la pequeña duende mientras me abrazada agradecí infinitamente su apoyo ya que no tenia a nadie y definitivamente no iba a volver a forks a buscar al padre de mi hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

4 años después

_renesmee, amor baja ya que a mami se le ara tarde

_ mami es que no encuentro a Alberto no se donde lo puse- por que hoy por que el día que me presentarían a mi nuevo compañero en la agencia se le ocurría a Alberto perderse

_ Amor donde fue la ultima ves que viste a tu rana Alberto

_ Debajo de la cama

_ Y ya buscaste hay

_ No

_ Pues mira haber si esta nena

_ya la encontré- grito gustosa mi pequeña

_ Que bueno por que es hora de irnos al jardín de niños – escuche sus pequeños pasitos al correr por la escalera

_ renesmee no corras

_ Lo siento mami- dijo mi pequeña una ves que estuvo frente a mi era impresionante ver el parecido que tenia con su padre me paresia imposible el amar a alguien que te recordaba ala persona que mas odiabas pero así era, desde el momento en que nació mi chiquita fue la luz de mi vida por ella e luchado tanto y por ella me encuentro en donde estoy compitiendo por la vicepresidencia de Olimpia corporaciones la mejor agencia de publicidad de los angeles

_ Mami, ya vamonos

_ Si amor, pero antes dime ¿como me veo?

_ hermosa mami- comenzamos a reír y la cargue para llevarla al auto

_ ponte el cinturón en lo que cierro la puerta de la casa

_ Si mami- me dirigí ala puerta de la casa la cerré y repase mentalmente que no fuera a olvidar nada una ves que lo hice entre en mi mercedes guardián

_ Amor el día de hoy pasara tu tía alice por ti, te portas bien si

_ Si mami

_ Bueno amor - ella asintió y me dijo adiós con su manita mientras la maestra la encaminaba a su salón conduje como desesperada para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo llegue faltando 20 alas 9:00 y eso era bueno

_ Buenos días Ángela ¿ya llego Richard?

_ no ha llegado

_ Y el nuevo agente

_ Tampoco

_bien avísame en cuanto lleguen por favor

_si claro que si – entre en mi oficina y telefonee a alice un timbrazo dos timbrazos

_ bueno –dijo alice con voz adormilada

_donde estabas anoche te llame y no contestaste

_ ¿ma?

_ no claro que no soy bella

_ hay bella sabes que llamar tan temprano a alguien lo pone de malas

_ Si, si oye alice me arias un favor

_ Que

_puedes pasar por neessi por favor

_ Si claro a que hora

_ Alas tres

_OK yo paso chao-solté una risa por el tono de vos de alice cuando tocaron ala puerta

_ adelante

_ Bella ya llegaron Richard y el nuevo agente te esperan en la sala de juntas

_gracias Ángela

_ De nada –Ángela salio de mi oficina y yo me pare de mi silla era el momento de conocer al que seria mi rival para ganar la vicepresidencia Salí de mi oficina y me encamine ala sala de juntas toque la puerta y una voz desde dentro me informo que pasara cuando abrí la puerta desee jamás haberlo hecho.


	3. rencuentro

Rencuentro

Me quede pasmada trate de pensar que ese era un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento me despertaría pero algo en mi me decía que esto era muy real

_bella por favor- no entendía ni una palabra de lo que me decía Richard lo único que quería era correr y golpear a ese maldito, mierda por que se tenía que aparecer ahora, ahora que yo tenía todo

_ bella quieres pasar por favor – dijo Richard tomándome del hombro

_ Em si lo siento – dije mientras me introducía ala sala de juntas

_ Mira bella te quiero presentar a alguien el es edward cullen el mejor publicista que nos pudimos robar. El muy cretino tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios pero no sabia que yo aria que desapareciera

_mucho gusto-dije secamente

_ que pasa bella no te acuerdas de mí-mierda vaya que era cínico no solo me usaba una noche sino que venia aquí a recalcármelo

_ Pero que ¿ustedes se conocen?-dijo Richard

_ si así es bella y yo nos conocimos de la universidad ¿no es así bella?

_ Si Richard, edward era todo un play boy y yo era mas del grupo estudioso ya sabes _ Richard soltó una carcajada mientras que edward me miraba ceñudo

_ bien empecemos la junta así terminaremos mas temprano _ la junta se prolongo 2 horas mas de lo programado cuando por fin terminamos de plantear como seria el sorteo de la vicepresidencia Richard se disculpo diciendo que tenia que reunirse con un cliente pero que edward y yo podíamos quedarnos aquí y conocernos un poco yo le sonreí sin muchas ganas y edward le decía que estaba muy bien, Richard salio de la sala de juntas y yo me apresure a hacer lo mismo pero una mano cerró la puerta tras Richard

_ ¿así que yo era el play boy de la universidad bella?

_ No se tu deberías saber que fama creaste

_ Y por que no me lo dices tu ya que tenemos una muy buena historia o ya no te acuerdas de la noche que pasamos juntos

_ Si cada horrible momento a tu lado aguantándome el asco- el semblante de edward cambio al escuchar mi respuesta

_ así te dio asco, pues no parecía eso cundo me pedías por mas

_ no quería herir los sentimientos del pequeño edward y ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo y no puedo perder el tiempo con un idiota incompetente como tu y permíteme darte un consejo la vicepresidencia es mía así que vete haciendo ala idea – abrí la puerta pero el la cerró de un golpe y me dijo

_ Esto no se acaba aquí isabella

_ es una amenaza

_ es la constancia de un hecho un hecho isabella swan

- no te tengo miedo – bueno a decir verdad estaba aterrada no sabia que iba hacer si se enteraba de la existencia de renesmee quizás me la quitaría y yo jamás conciliaría mi vida sin ella abrí la puerta y Salí de hay con un rubor extremado en mis mejillas

_ Ángela, no me pases llamabas por favor

_ Si claro bella pero dime ¿te pasa algo?

_ no nada – entre en mi oficina y tome el teléfono para marcar a alice

_diga

_alice, volvió – dije entre sollozos

_ Bella ¿quien volvió, de que hablas?

_ de edward alice, edward es el nuevo agente publicista de la empresa

_ ¿Que?

_así como lo oyes el compite con migo por la vicepresidencia y si se entera de que…

_ enterarme de que isabella- por dios cuando había entrado a mi oficina que no lo escuche

_ Alice te llamo después

_bella ¿que pasa?, bella dime por favor_ no le respondí nada y colgué el teléfono

_ Que se te ofrece

_ no sabia que fueras tan grosera no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿enterarme de que?

_ Que te hace suponer de qué estaba hablando de ti

_por que lo escuche todo ahora responde deque me tengo que enterar

_ De nada, ¿que quieres? que no tengo tu tiempo

_Richard, me llamo

_ así y eso a mi que

_ La propuesta la quiere para dentro de 3 meses

_ Por que debo creerte

_ Si no me crees mejor para mi me quedare con la vicepresidencia Pero te quiero de rival por eso te aviso así podré tener el privilegio de aplastarte

_ No cuentes con eso tengo motivos para querer ese puesto así que gracias por el aviso ahora largate que contaminas el aire con tu sola presencia – edward cambio su semblante y salio de mi oficina dando un portaos levante el teléfono y le pedí a Ángela que me comunicara Richard y tal como dijo edward quería las propuestas en su escritorio para dentro de 3 meses me dispuse a trabajar en el principio de mi campaña no muy inspirada debo decir entre tanto pensamiento mis ojos se posaron en la foto de mi bebita por ella tenia que dar todo y ahora mas que no sabia que pondría pasar si su padre se enteraba de su existencia me dedique a trabajar y en punto de las 5 Salí de mi oficina en el pasillo las puertas del el elevador se estaban cerrando pero alguien las detuvo para que yo pudiera entrar

_ Gra. No puede ser

_ creo que se dice gracias bella o no te enseñaron modales

_ claro que me los enseñaron pero solo a usarlos con la gente educada y yo no veo ninguna aquí – soltó una risa y no dijo mas el viaje ala planta baja fue el mas largo de mi vida en cuanto Salí de ahí me dirigí al estacionamiento para entrar en mi mercedes iba saliendo cuando un volvo plateado se me atravesó pude ver a edward dentro del volvo partiéndose de risa es tipo en realidad quería matarme pero no me importo lo que quería era llegar a casa de alice y ver a mi bebita abrazarla saber que nadie me la quitaría.


	4. preguntas incomodas

Preguntas incomodas

Llegue al departamento de alice y toque muy desesperadamente

_ya voy – se escucho la vos de alice desde el interior después de un minuto alice abrió la puerta

_ Hola Bella

_ Hola alice ¿donde esta neessi?

_ en mi cuarto viendo la tele, pero ahora bella quiero que me expliques que paso ¿como esta eso de que edward volvió?

_ Si alice edward es el nuevo agente publicista y viene dispuesto a todo y mas con todo lo que le dije cuando lo vi

_ le mencionaste ala niña

_ no claro que no alice si se entera de que renesmee es su hija me la quitaría

_ ¿quien me quiere quitar de tu lado mami?- alice y yo nos pusimos blancas por la pregunta de mi pequeña

_ ¿mami quien? Por que yo no me quiero ir

_ Nadie amor te lo juro- le dije mientras la abrasaba fuertemente sentí como de sus ojitos caían lagrimas

_ ¿Amor por que lloras?, ya te dije que nadie te va a llevar

_ no es eso mami es que hoy en la escuela jake me dijo que saldría de paseo con sus papis ¿mami por que yo no tengo un papi como jake?- no supe que contestarle me hubiera quedado callada de no se por la ayuda de mi amiga la duendecillo

_ Veras neessi si tienes un papi pero ese papi esta de viaje ¿verdad bella?

_ Si neessi tu papi esta de viaje

_ A y cuando volverá

_ Pronto nena pronto

_ Esta bien mami _ levante mi carra y no me percate de que mis ojos estaban llorosos

_ Mami, ¿por que lloras?

_ Por que extraña a tu papi- dijo alice le lance una mirada furibunda

_ ¿enserio lo extrañas mami?

_ Si amor lo extraño mucho ahora déjanos ala tía alice y a mí a solas que tenemos que hablar de cosas de adultos si amor

_ Si mami_ mi pequeñita me beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo vi lo hermosa que era y no es porque yo sea su mamà en realidad era muy bonita tenia el cabello rizado por mi padre y color cobrizo como el de su padre, tenia mis ojos y mi carácter de hay en fuera todo era una replica exacta de edward solo que en niña y en chiquito la voz de alice me saco de mi ensoñación

_ Bella, ¿que pasa?

_ Alice ¿y si me la quita?

_ no puede te recuerdo que renesmee lleva tus apellidos la niña es legalmente tuya

_ Tú lo has dicho mis apellidos pero también lleva su sangre

_ Si bella, lleva su sangre pero tu la cuidaste desde que nació además ya sabes que desde hace mucho james te

Dijo que el gustoso le pondría sus apellido a neessi – me quede pensando en lo que me dijo alice sobre james yo sabia lo que sentía por mi y aunque era buen tipo y tenia buen puesto en don yo trabajaba jamás le vería de manera distinta a un amigo

_ Claro que no alice el es solo mi amigo

_ Por que tú quieres

_ Exacto lo quiero como amigo y así se va a quedar es más ya cambiemos de tema edward cullen ya me aburrió-alice y yo platicamos un buen rato mientras preparábamos la cena y le explicaba que esos meses iban a ser algo cargados de trabajo para mi alice me dijo que no me preocupara que ella pasaba por mi bebe y la cuidaba en lo que yo terminaba mi trabajo y que su única paga seria el que yo le quitara la vicepresidencia a cullen y se lo restregara en la cara acepte gustosa de eso no cabía duda el no me iba a ganar no después de lo que me hizo, si se que aunque fue malo el me dio el mas grande regalo de la vida a mi bebita la cual amaba con toda el alma cenamos tranquila mente las tres entre risas al ver como neessi se llenaba la cara de salas al comer la pasta cuando me despedí de alice ya era tarde y neessi ya estaba dormida cuando llegamos a casa la acosté en su cuarto, tenia gustos tan raros a sus escasos 4 años ya le gustaba Dr. House la verdad es que la hora que lo veía no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decían pero ella era feliz y verla feliz a ella me hacia feliz a mi me acerque a ella y la bese en la mejilla

_duerme mi angelito que mañana será otro día.

_

_

_

Semanas más tarde…

Ángela por favor marca ala oficinas corporativas de chanel necesito encontrarme hoy con las modelos

Si bella – mi mundo era un caos en ese momento las modelos las fotos bla, bla, bla el momento caótico paso o eso creía yo me encontraba un poco mas tranquila sabiendo que ya tenia las fotos y aúna modelo designada me encontraba en mi oficina cachando un correo cuando mi teléfono sonó

Bella la señorita alice esta aquí

_ ¿Alice?

_ si bella ¿le digo que pase?

_ Si por favor –me quede desconcertada que hacia alice hay mi respuesta quedo ante mis ojos al ver que alice entraba con neessi en brazos

_ ¿alice que paso?-dije parándome inmediatamente de la silla

_ hay bella venimos de hospital- me puse blanca al escuchar la sola palabra

_del hospital ¿Por qué?- en eso la pequeña vocecilla de mi bebé se escucho

_ Por que me caí mami y mira lo que me paso_ neessi me mostraba su golpecito en la frente con mucho orgullo me quede aturdida un momento y luego reaccione

_alice y como se cayo

_ fue un descuido durante el almuerzo pero no paso a mayores perdóname bella

_ alice no fue culpa tuya no te preocupes _ tome a neessi entre mis brazos y le pregunte

_ Neessi como te caíste amor_ mi niña comenzó a reír

Y me contesto

_ Pues estaba corriendo con jake –puse mis ojos en blanco y le dije a mi chiquita

_ Renesmee Carlie swan ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes correr?_ mi nena me miro con ojitos de gato tal y como lo hacia alice cuando hacia algo mal

_ perdón Mami es que estaba jugando no te enojes ¿verdad que no te enojas con migo?_ la mire y tenia un puchero adorable la verdad era difícil enojarse con ella

_ No amor no estoy enojada _ mi nena asintió mientras yo la ponía en el piso, y comenzaba a hablar con alice

_ ¿alice por que la trajiste aquí?

_ la trague solo por que no quería que te preocuparas además tengo un buen presentimiento

_ Alice por favor no la vuelvas a traer ala oficina OK_ alice me miro extrañada para luego preguntarme

_ Bella donde esta neessi _ voltee hacia el lugar donde la había dejado y ya no estaba en su lugar estaba la puerta de mi oficina abierta

_ a donde se fue no pasaron ni 5 minutos

_ hay bella esa niña es como tu desaparecen cuando menos te lo esperas, pero igual no debe estar lejos _ nos miramos mutuamente y salimos a buscarla


	5. sospechas

(Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer y su casa editorial

Yo solo juego con ellos)

Sospechas (narrada por edward)

Me encontraba en mi oficina haciendo unas llamadas cuando vi que una pequeñita de cabello rizado cobrizo corría por el pasillo y lo primero que paso por mi mente era la irresponsabilidad de traer a sus hijos al trabajo colgué el teléfono y Salí de mi oficina

_ Jessica, ¿de quien es esa niña?

_ ni idea, ¿quiere que lo averigüe?

_ No lo are yo por mi cuenta si llaman de nike concretas la cita

_ OK _ deje a Jessica y fui tras la pequeña me pare junto a ella subió su carita y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa si de por si la niña era hermosa y podía robarle el corazón a cualquiera, con esa sonrisa se ganada el corazón del peor de los ogros

_ Hola

_ Hola nena ¿Que haces aquí tú solita?

_ me le escape a mi mami y a mi tía_ dijo la pequeña con un tono de alegría en la voz

_ ¿Y por que? _ le pregunte mientras la tomaba en brazos para cargarla

_ Por que se pusieron a platicar

_ ¿cual es tu nombre?

_ me llamo renesmee ¿y tu?_la mire y le regale una sonrisa era muy lista

_ Edward, oye renesmee ¿quien es tu mami?_ la nena aun no me respondía cuando una grito me sobresalto

_ Renesmee Carlie swan

_ Mami – voltee instintivamente a hacia donde la niña miraba y parada a unos cuantos pasos estaba bella se acerco y la tomo en sus brazos

_ ¿que haces con ella?_ me grito la mire perplejo unos segundos y esa perplejidad se transformo en cólera

_ deberías de estar agradecida en lugar de gritarme

_ así pues muchas gracias pero no quiero que te le acerques-iba a recriminar eso cuando isabella dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina todos en la sala nos habían estado mirando con mucha atención pues era bien sabido que ella y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien

_ La función acabo a trabajar todos – les grite molesto me dirigí a mí oficina y cerré la puerta sin saber si estaba molesto por el hecho de que me hubiera gritado o por el hecho de que ella tenia una hija y quizás un marido suspire aun enojado y de pronto sonó el teléfono

_ Sr. cullen su hermano emmett le llama por la línea dos

_ Gracias Jessica- conteste la llamada y la voz de mi hermano sonaba demasiado preocupada

_ ¿emmett que pasa?

_ ya viene

_ ¿viene? ¿Quien viene?-pregunte desconcertado

_ helena viene

_ ¿helena viene?- me tomo un momento captar la idea de que mi primera sobrina estaba por nacer

_!emmett me estas diciendo que rose va a dar a luz ¡

_ Si ¿Qué hago?- pregunto mi hermano nervioso

_ Pues yo creo que llevarla a un hospital –dije con la voz mas calmada que pude

_ Si, si al hospital

_ Emmett eso es ya oye, ya les avisaste a mis padres y a jasper

_ Em no, no

_ bueno vete al hospital con rose yo les aviso –mi hermano colgó y yo marque directamente a casa de mis padres tun… tun

_ diga

_ Mamà soy edward

_EDWARD ¿Qué paso?

_ Que ya va a nacer tu nieta

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si emmett me llamo avísale a papá por favor

_ Si claro – cortamos la llamada y yo tome mi saco de la silla

_ Sr. cullen ya se va

_ Si Jessica cualquier cosa llama a mi móvil

_si, Señor

Salí disparado a los elevadores solo para toparme a isabella a renesmee y a una mujer con aspecto de duendecillo. Entre sin importarme la mirada de bella las puertas se cerraron taras de mi y el viaje comenzó

_ hola edward - mire hacia abajo y hay estaba la pequeña renesmee era raro lo que sentía sin siquiera conocerla sentía que la quería

_ Hola renesmee -dije agachándome para ponerme a su altura

_ ¿a donde vas?- me pregunto con su dulce vocecita

_ al hospital – sus ojitos se abrieron como platos y puso carita de sorpresa

_ ¿Por que estas enfermo?- le regale una sonrisa y acaricie su mejilla era impresionante el parecido que tenia con bella pero también tenia otros rasgos muy parecidos a Los….cállate edward ella no se puede parecer a ti

_ Em no pequeña la esposa de mi hermano va a tener un bebe – la pequeña sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco a verla sonreír

_ escuchaste mami su hermano va a ser papi

_ Si mi amor si escuche – dijo bella con indiferencia

_mami

_ Si amor

_podemos ir con edward – la cara de bella se puso roja ya había olvidado lo adorable que se veía cuando hacia eso… edward que demonios te pasa isabella swan no es adorable ni sonrojada ni de ninguna manera

_ Amor… este no podemos el tiene que ir con su familia además tu iras al doctor-la pequeña hizo un puchero y yo no pude contener la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro me incorporándome de nuevo la pequeña miro a su mama y ella le regrese la mirada diciéndole

_ de veras no podemos- la mire un poco decepcionado pero al fin y al cabo ella decidía

_ em disculpen pero el elevador ya llego al piso de abajo-dijo la pequeña duende que teníamos al lado salimos los 4 del elevador yo me quede un momento en el vestíbulo

Isabella siguió de largo con la pequeña y la mujer que las acompañaba la pequeña volteo y me dijo adiós con su manita alo que yo devolví el gesto sentí el vibrar de mi móvil el numero registrado era de rose

_ ROSE

_ Si edward soy yo

_ ¿Que pasa?

_ nada voy en camino al hospital- me quede perplejo por que rose iba sola de camino al hospital y de pronto se me vino ala cabeza la distraída imagen de mi hermano emmett

_ ¿Qué paso?

_ Nada que tu hermano se puso tan nervioso que tomo las maletas las subió al coche pero se olvido de mí- quería reír en ese momento pero sabía que no era correcto

_ ¿Dónde estas?

_ acabo de pagarle al taxi estoy en el hospital sta Martha auh

_ rose, ¿estas bien?

_ Em si es una contracción podrías avisarle a emmett en que hospital estoy por favor

_ Si claro

_ Bueno edward adiós– me puse transparente del coraje como podía ser que a mi hermano se le olvidara su esposa lo que yo daría por estar casado y tener una hijo me Salí de mis pensamiento y me dirigí hacia aya en el camino al hospital le marque a mi hermanos y a mis padres para decirles en que hospital estaba rose

Cuando llegue al hospital ellos ya estaban hay había algo que me inquietaba y no era precisamente el hecho de que mi cuñada estuviera dando a luz en estos momentos

_ te pasa algo- me pregunto jasper el hermano de mi cuñada

_ no me pasa nada

_ Estas seguro- me quede pensativo un momento pensando en bella y en la canallada que le había hecho pero ella querría algo serio yo solo quería llevármela ala cama y ahora que la volvía a ver algo en mi interior se había removido pero quizás ella estaba casada

_ Jasper

_ Si edward

_ te puedo pedir un favor

_ si claro – en esos momentos agradecí infinitamente que el hermano de mi cuñada fuera investigador

_ necesito que me investigues a alguien

_ A quien

_ Su nombre es isabella swan – el me miro extrañado por unos minutos pero al final asintió un momento después salio emmett de la sala de partos con una enorme sonrisa su pequeña ya había nacido y debo admitir que le tenia envidia.


	6. verdades I

Verdades I

Alice, neessi y yo subimos al coche teníamos que llevar a neessi al hospital quería que la revisaran de nuevo por que jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo malo

_ bella estas exagerando ya la revisaron y neessi esta bien

_ Alice no me importa ya te dije que la llevare con su pediatra – alice rodio los ojos mientras seguíamos el camino al hospital sta Martha

_ señorita buen día tengo una cita con el doctor alec

_ si claro disculpe cual es el nombre de la paciente

_ Renesmee swan

_ en un momento las llamo por favor tomen asiento

Las tres tomamos asiento sin decir nada solo esperando a nuestro turno el único sonido que se escucho fueron unas voces aproximándose por el pasillo

_ Isabella ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- genial lo que me faltaba volverme a encontrar a este tipo y para variar con toda la familia me limite a sonreír pero como era de esperarse mi pequeña corrió hacia el con los brazos abiertos y el la recibió de igual manera pero a este tipo que le pasa la acaba de conocer no puede sentir ningún cariño por ella o ¿si?

_ Renesmee

_ Hola edward ¿ya nació el bebe de tu hermano?- edward le sonrió y juro por dios que si no lo odiara como lo odio en este momento le diría que neessi es su hija

_ Si, ya nació pequeña

_ ¿Y que es?

_ es una hermosa princesa igual que tu- princesa le había dicho princesa a su hija y el Nisiquiera se las olía o al menos eso creo las imágenes frente a mi cada ves se volvían mas reveladoras y mi subconsciente gritaba

__ isabella habla con el dile que es su hija el se lo merece- _decía una vocecita en mi cabeza

__ no se lo merece y cállate ya _–le debate en mi cabeza seguía hasta que la voz de la enfermera me saco de esos pensamientos

_ Señorita el doctor alec las atenderá ahora- yo asentí y llame a neessi la cual hizo un puchero

_ mami puede entrar edward –por que a mi señor bendito del cielo que te hice para que me compliques así la vida

_ Amor el esta ocupado además tu tía alice entrara con nosotros ¿verdad alice?- voltee al otro lado y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta alice estaba conversando muy animadamente con un chico rubio de ojos azules

_ Alice

_ hay bella perdón ven quiero presentarte a alguien el jasper hale cuñado de emmett hermano de edward

_ Mucho gusto bella swan- le estreche la mano y luego me dirigí a alice

_ alice vas a entrar con nosotros

_ Bella me encantaría pero quiero quedarme platicando un poco mas con jasper no te importa verdad

_ No alice para nada-la enfermera nos miraba con enfado

_ señorita va a entrar

_ Si ya vamos

_ OK alice te dejo- me dirigí por renesmee y ella me volvió a preguntar

_ mami va a entrar edward con nosotras – yo me le quede viendo para responderle con la mejor voz posible

_ cariño seguro que el tiene cosas que hacer y anda ya que el doctor nos espera- neessi asintió y camino delante de mi me di la vuelta cuando escuche la maldita pero hermosa voz aterciopelada de edward

_ no tengo nada mas que hacer, y te acompañaría con gusto claro si no te molesta – voltee lentamente tratando de calmar el acelerado pulso de mi corazón

_ Emm…yo… este

_ deja de tartamudear, ¿te molesta o no?

_ no me molesta y si quieres acompañarnos pues adelante – me di la vuelta y camine hacia donde estaba neessi con los pasos de edward tras de mi toque la puerta y una voz desde dentro nos indico que pasáramos

_ buenas tardes alec

_ Hola bella, hola neessi – los ojos de alec se posaron en edward

_ ¿y usted es?

_ Edward cullen un amigo- la consulta fue de lo mas tediosa, ni yo que era la mama de neessi preguntaba tantas cosas como edward, Qué si el golpe no era grave, que si la niña necesitaría medicamentos, bueno en fin todo un padre preocupado cuando por fin nos despedimos de alec edward aun no estaba muy seguro con el diagnostico que este nos había dado

_bella

_ ¿que?

_ ¿te molestaría si mi padre revisa a renesmee? es que no estoy muy tranquilo - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no iba a estar conforme con el resultado? ¿Quien se cree? Así el papá de renesmee pero el no lo sabia así que no cuenta

_edward no es necesario alec es de toda mi confianza además de que creo que tu papá debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer

_isabella por favor, ese tipo se la paso coqueteando con tigo en lugar de poner atención en lo que hacia

_ Claro que no

_ Por supuesto que si

_bueno y en dado caso de que así sea ¿a ti que?-ya de verdad quien fregados se cree, esta bien que se preocupe por neessi bueno a decir verdad no esta bien pero de eso a que se fije quien coquetea con migo es demasiado

_ tienes razón lo que tu hagas con tu vida no me importa pero ella es aun pequeña y es tu responsabilidad_ definitivamente estaba sacando boleto para ser golpeado

_ ¿me cuestionas como madre?- le espete furiosa

_ no te cuestiono solamente deja que mi padre revise ala niña

_ ya te dije que no- le grite

_ señores por favor bajen la voz estamos en un hospital – nos dijo la enfermera desde la recepción

_ Hasta luego- y si mas que decir tome a neessi y salimos de hay

_ Mami por que te enojaste con edward

_ no me enoje con el cariño- lo que uno hace por los hijos tener que soportar escenas como estas en los hospitales y también soportar al hombre que mas odias , por que lo odio ¿verdad?

Llegamos a casa y me fue un tanto difícil mantener a neessi despierta ya que esa fue una de las indicaciones de alec

**Edward pov **

Nunca e conocido mujer mas testaruda como esta no puedo creer que no haya permitido que mi padre revisara a renesmee, renesmee esa dulce y linda pequeñita definitivamente su padre debe de estar orgulloso de ella

_ ¿hijo te pasa algo?

_he- la dulce voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos

_ ¿que si te pasa algo?, llevas todo el viaje callado

_ no tengo nada

_ ¿seguro?

_ Si, solo estoy cansado

_ OK, oye te molesta si te pregunto algo

_ No, ¿pregúntame?

_ ¿Quién era esa joven que nos encontramos en el hospital?

_ se llama isabella swan hace tiempo estudiamos juntos en forks y hace poco nos volvimos a encontrar aquí en los angeles

_ vaya es linda, ¿y dime es casada?

_ No lo se, pero ahora tu dime ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

_por nada

_aja- no quise preguntarle nada mas sabia que algo traía entre manos cuando al fin llegamos a casa de mis padres me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la frente y pude notar un leve brillo en sus ojos

_ ¿Hijo?

_ Si mamà

_ Una pregunta mas ¿aun sales con tanya?- por que me preguntaba eso si a ella nunca le agrado tanya

_ no ya no salgo con ella ¿Por qué?

_curiosidad, hasta mañana-curiosidad de cuando acá mi madre sentía curiosidad en fin mi apartamento y una buena copa de wisky me esperaban con ansia.

¡Al fin! hogar dulce hogar bueno no era precisamente un hogar estaba bien para alguien soltero como yo pero yo quería algo mas quería una casa grande con jardín donde mis hijos y mi esposa pudieran vivir tranquilos y no se por que pero de pronto me vino ala mente la imagen de bella y renesmee, el wisky debe de estar afectándome pero ya que lo recordé por que no llamar a jasper quizás ya averiguo algo tun… tun

_edward justo en este momento te iba a llamar ya tengo cierta información

_ así ¿y cual es?

_ Estas en tu departamento quisiera decírtela en persona

_ Si

_ Esta bien en 20 minutos te veo- y sin decir mas colgó que era esa información que no me la podía decir por teléfono en fin 20 minutos se pasaban rápido así que me senté en el sofá de la sala a esperar a que llegara

20 minutos después el timbre sonaba

_ Hey jas… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ eddie quiero hablar con tigo

_ Pero yo no

_ OH vamos 2 años de noviazgo no se pueden tirar ala basura por una aventurita – dijo tanya aventando la puerta para poder pasar

_ ¿Aventurita tanya? te acostabas con mi mejor amigo

_ no exageres, sam uley no era tu mejor amigo

_ ¿Como lo sabes?

_ Pues por que se acostó con migo- que mujer tan cínica

_ Si tienes razón por es motivo es que no los quiero volver a ver ni a ti ni a el así que por favor sal de mi casa- dije tomándola del brazo suavemente y llevándola ala puerta

_ Pero eddie yo te quiero

_ no me digas eddie me llamo edward y yo a ti no te quiero así que adiós- si se que debo ser un caballero pero con ella no se podía así que le cerré la puerta en su cara pasaron unos cuantos minutos y alguien golpeaba la puerta

_ no te dije que…

_vaya a mi también me alegra volver a verte

_ Lo siento jasper, pasa por favor

_ ¿que paso? A que se debió esa rabia con la que abriste la puerta

_tanya vino a verme para pedirme que volviera con ella

_ Mm.

_ Bueno pero dime que es eso que no me podías decir por teléfono- jasper me miraba algo raro

_ primero que nada siéntate

_ ¿por que?

_ Yo se lo que te digo siéntate

_ OK ya estoy sentado ahora dime que pasa

_ Edward no se como decirte esto- la cara de jasper era de preocupación

_ Jasper ¿Qué pasa?- de pronto cruzo por mi cabeza la loca idea de que bella estuviera enferma o algo así

_ Este...

_jasper habla de una vez

_ Esta bien, edward bella no es casada

_ Tanto misterio para nada

_ es que eso no es todo

_ Entonces que es lo demás

_ Edward, la hija de isabella swan es tuya- le incredulidad me embargo y al principio pensé que era una broma

_ Si como no- dije con voz sarcástica por que después de todo la noche del baile de graduación bella y yo nos habíamos cuidado o ¿no?

_ es enserio- la voz de jasper sonaba tan segura que no cabía duda

_ ¿Entonces?

_ la pequeña niña con la que estabas esta mañana es tuya

_ Pero ¿estas seguro?

_ Su amiga me lo dijo

_ ¿Cual amiga la que parece duende?

_ Su nombre es alice y es maravillosa – dijo jasper con ojos de cordero

_ Bueno eso aquí no importa necesito pruebas de lo que me estas diciendo

_mañanas las tendrás

_ OK

_ Este yo te dejo solo

_ Si gracias- solo escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y fue hay cuando decidí recordar la noche del baile de graduación

__ ¿edward por que yo?, pudiste invitar a cualquier chica _

__ Tu lo haz dicho a cualquiera y tu no eres cualquiera tu eres especial- y vaya que lo era habi puesto mucho empeño para salir con la siempre correcta y virginal isabella swan hija del jefe de policía de forks _

__ ¿en que soy especial?_

__ En muchas cosas_

__edward_

__ ¿si?_

__ da la vuelta, no quiero ir al baile- pero ¿qué estaba diciendo esta niña?, no había puesto tanto empeño para nada estacione el auto y voltee hacia ella poniendo cara de tristeza_

__ ¿hice algo malo?_

__ no, al contrario has hecho todo excelente_

__entonces ¿Por qué quieres que te lleve a casa?_

__ Yo no dije que quería irme a casa- la vi al los ojos y note un brillo en ellos y de pronto me di cuenta ella quería lo mismo que yo encendí el coche y di una vuelta en u ocasionando la risa de bella llegamos ala casa que solo yo habitaba dado que mis padres y hermano vivan en Seattle_

__ ¿tu casa?_

__ ¿no te agrada? _

__ no, al contrario es muy linda pero ¿y tus padres?_

__ ellos no viven aquí, esta casa es para mi solo _

__ vaya- baje del auto para abrirle la puerta a bella y guiarla ala casa una ves dentro le indique que se sentara en el sofá_

__ ¿quieres algo de tomar?- le ofrecí pero ella no respondí me gire en dirección al sofá donde se suponía estaba sentada pero no estaba hay fue cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío sin mas me gire para comenzar a besarla no se en que momento dejamos la sala ni como llegamos a mi habitación, ni quien nos dio cordura para quitarnos la ropa, no hubo tiempo de nada la habitación poco a poco se lleno de gemidos y de promesas que uno de nosotros no cumpliría después de que todo acabo la deje dormir sabido que al regresar ella no estaría hay. _

Esos recuerdos nublaron mi mente yo le destroce la vida y ella quizás me había dado una hija ¿por que no me detuve a pensar en eso?, ¿por que no me fije si lo que había pasado había dejado consecuencias? ¿Por que fui tan estupido? ¿Y ahora con que cara reclamo derechos que no son míos? Era esencial tenia que ganarme a bella para ganarme a mi hija.


	7. verdades II

(Los personajes de este fic son de propiedad de stephenie meyer lo demás es mío)

Verdades II

Alice pov

_ ¿alice que hiciste que?

_ Belly, perdón se perfectamente que jasper no le dirá nada a edward

_ es el cuñado de su hermano ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

_ te juro que jasper no le dirá nada confía en mi ¿sí?

_ Alice ya lo hice y mira que paso - maldición bella no me iba a perdonar tan fácil pero si era verdad que edward había cambiado esto seria por el bien de ella y neessi

_ ¿me perdonas?- dije poniendo mi cara de gato con botas

_ Quizás cuando neessi tenga 15 años deje de estar menos encabronada con tigo

_ hay por favor bella no le dije todo- mentira si le había dicho todo y sabia perfectamente que jasper iría con el chisme por eso lo hacia pero no estaba tan loca, ni tampoco era una suicida para decirle que le había dicho bueno alo menos no por ahora

_ ¿Que le dijiste y quiero la verdad? –yo asentí y comencé a contarle todo, bueno casi todo

_ ¿entonces que bella me perdonas?

_ Esta bien solo por que no le dijiste toda la verdad pero sigo enojada con tigo por ventilar mi vida sexual- yo salte una carcajada tremenda era bien sabido que bella no tenia vida sexual desde que concibió a neessi por eso la llamábamos santa bella

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_ de nada mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena

_alice ¿Qué te paso?- me dijo bella en tono preocupado

_ ¿Por qué?

_ a ti no te gusta cocinar

_ hay ya lo se solo que ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA! –y ahora la que reía frenéticamente era ella

_ no te rías es de verdad jasper tiene ese no se que, que se yo que hay papá

_ Jajaja y dime a que se dedica de donde es

_ El y su hermana rosalie son sureños, el tiene un estudio de fotografía y su hermana es diseñadora de imagen

_ OH vaya tu y su hermana se llevaran muy bien- bella hizo una mueca de disgusto estaba celosa

_ Por favor belly no te pongas celosa sabes que tu eres mi gran amiga

_ Lo se – me acerque a ella y la abrase sabia bien que cuando se enterara se enojaría pero la quería ver feliz y ver feliz a neessi la hacia feliz a ella aunque mi 6 sentido me decía que algo muy bueno saldría de esto

_ Bella ¿y la niña?

_ En su cuarto ¿Por qué?

_ ¿puedo verla?

_ Claro- deje a bella preparando la cena y camine por el pasillo hasta la recamara de neessi

_ Hola nena

_ Tía alice- dijo la pequeña volteando hacia la puerta

_ La misma, y dime neessi ¿Qué haces?

_ miro bob esponja

_Mm. bueno – seamos sinceros esa esponja es gay (**sin ofender pero es la neta**)

_oye neessi

_ Si tía

_ ¿Te gustaría ver a tu papi?- la mirada de neessi se ilumino al instante

_ Claro que si tía alice pero esta de viaje y mami me ha dicho que no sabe cuando regrese

_ Ah pues yo tengo un plan para que regrese pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a tu mami ¿estamos?- la pequeña lo pensó pero al final acepto mi sobrina era muy lista para sus cuatro añitos.

Bella pov

Neessi y yo nos encontrábamos de lo mas tranquilas viendo la televisión cuando el timbre de la puerta se escucho

_ya voy – me pare de la cama de neessi y una muy impaciente alice estaba esperándome del otro lado

_ hay bella paso algo muy terrible- sentí como la sangre se me iba a los pies que era eso tan terrible que pudo haber pasado

_ ¿Qué paso alice?

_ hable de más

_ ¿a que te refiere?

_ recuerdas a jasper el cuñado del hermano de edward

_ Si

_ bueno le conté lo que paso entre edward y tu – mi cara ya no estaba pálida podía sentir la sangre sobre mis mejillas

_ ¿alice que hiciste que?- esperaba que tuviera una buena excusa

_ Belly, perdón se perfectamente que jasper no le dirá nada a edward

_ es el cuñado de su hermano ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

_ te juro que jasper no le dirá nada confía en mi ¿sí?

_ Alice ya lo hice y mira que paso- enserio quería confiar pero no se podía

_ ¿me perdonas?- dijo alice poniendo su clásica cara de gato con botas

_ Quizás cuando neessi tenga 15 deje de estar menos encabronada con tigo

_ hay por favor bella no le dije todo

_ ¿Que le dijiste y quiero la verdad? –ella asintió y comenzó a contarme lo que le había dicho a jasper cuando al fin termino me pregunto

_ ¿entonces que bella me perdonas?

_ Esta bien solo por que no le dijiste toda la verdad pero sigo enojada con tigo por ventilar mi vida sexual- la muy maldita se empezó a reír y yo no supe el porque

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_ de nada mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena

_alice ¿Qué te paso?- le dije fingiendo preocupación

_ ¿Por qué?

_ a ti no te gusta cocinar

_ hay ya lo se, solo que ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA!–y ahora era yo la que reía frenéticamente

_ no te rías es de verdad jasper tiene ese no se que, que se yo que hay papá

_ Jajaja y dime a que se dedica de donde es

_ El y su hermana rosalie son sureños, el tiene un estudio de fotografía y su hermana es diseñadora de imagen

_ OH vaya tú y su hermana se llevara muy bien

_ por favor bellita no te pongas celosa sabes que tu eres mi gran amiga

_ Lo se –la pixie se acerco a mi y me abrazo

_ Bella ¿y la niña?

_ En su cuarto ¿Por qué?

_ ¿puedo verla?

_ Claro- le muy maldita me dejo preparando la cena a mi sola como siempre, y al cabo de un rato las llame para que vinieran a cenar la cena fue tranquila y sin contratiempos que eso fue lo mejor, nos despedimos de alice ya que mañana seria un día muy largo

_ Ala cama señorita

_ Mami

_si amor

_ quiero que papi vuelva a casa

_ ¿por que amor?

_ es que todos mis compañeritos tiene a sus papis juntos menos yo – Mm. los hijos deberían venir con instructivo así uno sabría que hacer en estos casos

_ Pues tu también los tienes amor solo que tu papi esta de viaje

_ dile que regrese- los ojitos de mi pequeña se estaban llenando de lagrimas y es me partía el corazón

_ por favor nena no llores

_ Es que quiero ver a mi papi- dijo mi pequeñita entre sollozos la acune en mis brazos y comencé a tararear una canción de cuna para que se calmara y al poco rato se quedo dormida, ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer? ¿Decirle a edward que era su hija? ¿Y si no me creía?, bueno había pruebas de ADN para demostrarlo, pero no, no podía exponer a mi bebita a eso.

Toda la noche la pase en vela pensando en que hacer para conseguir que neessi olvidara esa idea de ver a su papá

_ neessi nena ya es hora de levantarse

_ no quiero- se me escapo una risita, se veía tan tierna

_ nena anda hoy vas a ir a casa de tu amiguito jake – y así tan pronto como mencione el nombre de jake neessi se levanto de la cama

_ ¿que te vas a poner?- neessi corrió a su guardaropa y saco un lindo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa

_ Esto mami

_ OK ahora a bañarse jovencita – neessi se fue dando saltitos hacia la ducha y yo detrás de ella le estaba poniendo el shampoo cuando soñó el teléfono deje a neessi en la tina para ir a contestar

_ Hola

_ Hey bella

_ ¿alice? Por que me llamas tan temprano apenas son las 7

_ Si ya lo se te llame para preguntarte ¿si vas a querer que lleve a neessi a casa de jake?

_ Emm, claro si tu puedes

_ claro que puedo

_OK

_mami ya me quiero salir

_ Alice te dejo tengo que vestir a neessi

_ OK bella chao

Después de una hora y treinta minutos de alistarnos salíamos rumbo al jardín de niños

_ Amor te portas bien ¿si?

_ Si mami

_ bueno dame un beso- mi pequeña se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me dirigía a mi trabajo sin muchas ganas debo admitir, pues la verdad no quería encontrarme con el grandísimo idiota de ojos vedes llamado edward cullen

Edward pov

Tenia ojeras no había podido dormir, por dios podría ser que yo tuviera una hija y no me había dado cuenta, ¿Cómo me ganaba la confianza de bella? Tenia que hacer algo y rápido, Salí de mi departamento rumbo al trabajo pero al llegar hay me di cuenta de que era muy temprano demasiado temprano así que decidí idear un plan para acercarme a bella la posible madre de mi posible hija, 30 minutos habían pasado y solo sabia que tenia que ser amable con ella para poder ganarme su amistad si ese era el plan ganarme su amistad

El momento de ponerme a trabajar había llegado, baje de mi volvo y camine hacia el ascensor una vez dentro de este escuche la voz de bella

_detenga las puertas por favor – y sin mas mis manos obedecieron la orden impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran

_gra…gracias

_ Por nada y buenos días isabella- ella se mostró aturdida quizás por mi repentina amabilidad

_buenos días – ¿Qué? Hoy no iba a haber un muérete cullen, o un cállate idiota bueno quizás debería ser amable con ella mas seguido pero que diantres apartar de hoy seria amable con ella

_ ¿Cómo esta renesmee?-muy bien esa es una forma muy sutil de ser amable ¿verdad?

_ Bien, gracias por preguntar- inventa algo no puedes perder el hilo de la conversación

_ Isabella... em yo quería pedirte una disculpa por como me comporte ayer en el hospital fui un idiota- la cara de bella no tenia comparación era una mezcla entre incredulidad y sorpresa

_ ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o te lavaron el cerebro?- su respuesta me dio risa

_ lo digo enserio- me espeto

_ yo también hablo muy enserio

_ bueno en ese caso no te preocupes- una estupida sonrisa se formo en mis labios debo admitir que me sentía raro ni en la universidad la trataba así, el ascensor se detuvo y ambos salimos rumbo a nuestras respectivas oficinas.

Pase gran parte de la mañana ocupado tratando de mitigar las ansias que sentía, hoy sabría si de verdad renesmee swan era mi hija pero muy a mi pesar la curiosidad pudo mas tome mi móvil y marque el numero de jasper

_hey edward

_ jasper ¿Cómo vas?

_ estoy en eso, ¿te importa si nos vemos alas 5 en el volterra?

_ Esta bien alas 5 en el volterra

_ OK- y sin mas jasper colgó el teléfono que diantres como pensaba jasper que sobreviviría hasta las 5, el resto del día se me paso en conferencias telefónicas y revisar fotografías de la campaña, mire hacia le reloj y me percate de que eran las 4:30 tome mi saco y mi maletín y me dirigí ala puerta

_ Sr. cullen ¿ya se va?

_ Si Jessica, cualquier cosa déjala para mañana, ya puedes irte- la chica asintió y yo corrí hacia el ascensor si el tráfico me lo permitía llegaría con retraso de 15 minutos, como dije me encontraba con 15 minutos de retraso entre en el restaurante y busque a jasper con la mirada

_ mujer tardaste siglos- espeto jasper una ves que estuve sentado frente a el

_ Si lo se es que había mucho trafico

_ Si me lo imagino

_ Y bien cual era la información que me tenias- jasper tomo su maletín y saco un sobre amarillo el cual me tendió

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_ hay dentro están, el acta de nacimiento de renesmee, la hoja del hospital y el expediente medico de bella

_ ¿y eso en que aclara mis dudas?

_pues según la información que alice me dio y según lo que dice hay en el sobre, bella concibió a renesmee a finales de diciembre del 2005 y llego aquí cuando tenia dos meses de embarazo y según alice ella era virgen cuando se acostó con tigo, además hay que admitir que esa niña es completamente parecida a ti - sentí unas ganas de golpear a jasper si de algo podía presumir era de ser el primer hombre en la vida de bella

_ según alice no, si algo te puedo asegurar es que bella era virgen cuando se acostó con migo

_ bueno no te exaltes además no es algo que me importe, mejor dime que te da a entender todo esto-me puse un momento a realizar conjeturas en mi mente y llegue ala conclusión ala grandiosa y fenomenal conclusión de que yo era padre

_ Entonces renesmee swan es…- no podía ni decirlo la emoción me embargaba fui padre mucho antes que mi hermano mayor y yo ni por enterado

_ Tu hija- espeto jasper con la mayor tranquilidad

_ ¿y que piensas hacer reclamar tus derechos como padre?

_no- jasper me miro incrédulo

_ ¿entonces?

_ dejare que bella me lo diga

_ ¿y crees que lo haga?, digo después de lo que le hiciste lo dudo mucho

_ Ya lo se pero are que me perdón

_ ¿Cómo?

_ haciéndome su amigo

_bueno, avísame cuando lo consigas-me quede platicando con jasper sobre lo linda y tierna que era alice Brandon

_ te pego duro

_ más que eso creo que estoy enamorado

_ ja ¿tu enamorado?

_ ¿y por que no?

_ haber déjame ver por que no, así ya me acorde lo mismo dijiste de Maria, victoria, teresa…

_ Si, si ya entendí, pero ahora es diferente alice es todo lo que e buscado

_ ¿y que es eso que has buscado y que solo ella tiene?

_ Ya te dije ella es maravillosa, tierna, inteligente, claro que tiene un pequeño defecto

_ no me digas por como me la describes ella es perfecta-nótese el sarcasmo pero eso de enamorarse perdidamente no era para mi una ves lo hice y me jugaron muy mal

_ Si su único defecto es que es adicta alas compras pero no es nada que yo no pueda superar-la platica con jasper se alargo hasta que un vistazo rápido al reloj nos recordó a ambos que mañana tendamos cosas que hacer


	8. efectuando el plan

(Los personajes son de stephenie meyer lo demás es mío)

Efectuando el plan

**Bella pov**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que edward volvió a mi vida dos meses en los que mi vida se descompuso por completo la exigencia de neessi por ver a su padre, mi trabajo, mis padres, bueno todo era un caos

_ Bella la junta de hoy se cancelo- genial más complicaciones

_ OK gracias ange- ¿Por qué dios?, acaso tengo que pagar por haber tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio, justamente cuando pensaba que mi día no podía ir peor

Toc... Toc...Toc

_ adelante

_ Isabella-¿Qué? Ya enserio dime ¿que te hice?

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ hay que genio

_ MIKE por favor dime que quieres

_ Eh… bueno… yo me preguntaba ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar con migo?- de que manera tenia que explicarle a mike idiota newton que no quería nada con el

_ Mike… em… yo

_ Veras mike lo que bella quiere decirte es que te agrádese la invitación pero que no puede aceptarla por que tiene una cita previa - ¿a que hora llego?, bueno eso no importaba si eso ayudaba a librarme de mike

_ Y tu como lo sabes ¿acaso saldrá con tigo?

_ Si así es- bueno eso no era lo que me esperaba, para todos en esta oficina el y yo nos odiábamos a muerte

Mike me miro con ojos de incredulidad

_ ¿es eso cierto isabella?- tenia que mentir no me quedaba mas ya después vería como me desasía de edward

_ ¡BELLA, MIKE ES BELLA! y si voy a salir con el –mike hizo una mueca de disgusto pero al final asintió y se fue y yo me volví a sumir en mi mundo

_ bella ¿nos vamos ya? – ¿Qué no era solo por molestarme?

_ ¿adonde?

_ Pues a almorzar

_yo no recuerdo haber aceptado ninguna invitación de tu parte es mas Nisiquiera recuerdo haberla escuchado

_ si bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces te gustaría ir a almorzar con migo

_ No – conteste de la manera más mordaz posible

_ ¿y por que no?

_ haber déjame pensar así ya se, yo creo que es por que te odio y ahora si no es mucho pedirte cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- si, algunos como mike me odiaran pero en fin sabia que lo superaría

_ isabella, no seas infantil

_ ¿Por qué no te has marchado?

_ Por que no me iré sin que aceptes ir con migo

_ ya te dije que no- hay la verdad es que era testarudo, edward entro en mi oficina y se sentó en una de las sillas delante de mi escritorio

_ pasa siéntate no hay problema

_isabella por que

_ ¿por que? ¿Que?

_ ¿por que te portas así con migo?- vaya ahora sufría de amnesia

_ pues por que será así, no será por esa gloriosa mañana en la que desperté y en lugar de encontrarme con tigo me encuentro con una estupida notita diciéndome que cierre bien la puerta al salir, pero creo que eso no me da derecho a tratarte así ¿verdad?

_ Isabella yo te dije que no quería nada serio

_tu lo has dicho me dijiste que no querías nada serio y cuando alguien dice nada serio se amara los… ya sabes que para no acostarse con nadie

_yo como demonios iba a saber que tu si querías algo serio

_ no seas estupido yo te lo dije, y ahora por favor vete que tengo mucho trabajo

_ No

_ Largate

_ Que no

_estas es mi oficina

_y que yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que arreglemos esto

_arreglar que

_ nuestras diferencias, lo que paso, paso hace cuatro años no puedo creer que todavía me odies- claro no podía creerlo por que a el no le destrozaron la vida, a el no le dejaron de hablar sus padres y lo mas importante de todo a el no lo utilizaron

_que cínico eres

_ Quizás pero ya te dije yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que no arreglemos esto

_ OK entonces me largo yo- me pare de mi escritorio decidida a salir pero el maldito fue mas rápido que yo

_ Quitate de la puerta

_ tenemos que hablar

_ ya dije que no ahora quitate

_ mírame- no le hice caso, no sabia el porque fregados no podía sostenerle la mirada, me imagino que al no obtener respuesta decidido tomar la inactiva tomando mi cintura entre sus manos y pegándome a el _suéltame

_ mírame y te suelto

_ no tengo por que hacerlo- dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero no pude cuanto mas luchaba el más apretaba su agarre, sentía como mis rodillas flaqueaban como el sentir su aliento en mi cara me embriagaba, todo en mi entorno se estaba volviendo nebuloso

_ suéltame por favor-suplique

_ dame una razón para hacerlo- la voz de edward ya no sonaba molesta al contrario se había convertido en un susurro seductor

_ p...Por favor suèl…- había olvidado lo bien que besaba como sus labios se amoldaban a los míos y viceversa_ bella piensa con claridad detente _

_ ¿Qué haces?-dije al momento que los separe con brusquedad

_ Bella… yo… lo siento

_ no te disculpes solo sal de aquí

_ Bella en verdad

_ solo sal de aquí – el no dijo mas y salio de mi oficina dando un portazo _clámate bella, clámate y llama a alice _

_ diga

_ alice, soy bella

_ ¿belly que paso por que estas tan alterada?

_ Alice, volví a caer

_ caer a que te refieres

_ No se como paso, pero nos besamos

_ Haber bella tranquilízate y cuéntame como paso y con quien paso- no perdí tiempo y comencé a contarle a alice lo que paso y como paso me sentía tan aturdida el me había hecho tanto daño pero aun así mis labios lo recibieron gustosos anhelantes, deseosos de volver a probarlos pero si de algo estaba segura es que el solo lo hacia por fastidiarme la vida por que el no podía sentir mejor dicho nunca sintió nada por mi.

**Edward pov **

Ya había pasado un mes de que sabia que renesmee swan era mi hija, un mes tratando de ser amable con bella obteniendo solo desplantes como respuesta, pero dejando de lado mi vida personal, mi vida laboral no era tan mala ya que a principios de semana había recibido la llamada de mi ex jefe quil ateara

_ Hey quil ¿Qué hay?

_ pues te seré sincero estoy que me lleva la chingada

_ ¿y eso por que?

_por que mi publicista estrella renuncio y además se fue con la competencia – solté una carcajada

_ edward no es gracioso, dime que quieres te doblo el sueldo y además te doy la vicepresidencia sin necesidad de competir por ella

_ ¿la vicepresidencia? ¿Que paso con sam?- si deducen bien el mismo sam que se metió con tanya

_ lo despedí, pero ese es otro asunto mejor dime ¿aceptas?

_ no lo se dame tiempo para pensarlo

_ OK tienes una semana – y sin mas colgó, la verdad era una oferte tentador y también era una opción mas para ganarme el perdón de isabella y la verdad es que me había marchado de mi antiguo empleo solo por no verle la cara a sam pero ahora que no estaba nada me impedía regresar pero antes tenia que arreglar unas cosas con Richard y dejar la campaña en manos de alguien mas camine hacia la oficina de Richard

_Richard

_ ¿si?

_puedo hablar con tigo un momento

_ Si claro edward siéntate- camine y me senté en la silla frente a el la verdad estaba nervioso nunca había dejando botado un trabajo así como así pero era una oferta que no podía rechazar

_ bien dime de que se trata

_ Em pues veras, me dieron una mejor oferta de trabajo – el semblante de Richard cambio

_ Pero ¿y la vicepresidencia, ya no te importa?, sabes que ese puesto es tuyo

_ Si se que la condición para quedarme aquí era esa pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oferta, además creme cuando te digo que si alguien se merece es e puesto es isabella swan, ella es una mujer excelente en su trabajo

_ Si claro no lo dudo pero no hay modo de que lo pienses mejor

_ no lo creo

_bien en vista de que tu decisión esta tomada, me temo que tendré que hablar con james para que lleve tu cuenta y fue un placer trabajar con tigo

_ Lo mismo digo- sin mas Salí de la oficina de este de camino a mi oficina la grandiosa idea de invitar a almorzar a bella cruzo por mi cabeza, quizás este día aya amanecido con un poco mas de humor a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina de bella me percate de la presencia del zángano idiota y detestable de newton, me detuve a centímetros de el para escuchar la conversación y el Nisiquiera noto mi presencia

_ Eh… bueno… yo me preguntaba ¿te gustaría ir a almorzar con migo?- maldición el idiota de newton se me adelanto, tenia que pensar algo rápido

_ Mike… em… yo – genial bella estaba dudando esta seria mi oportunidad

_ Veras mike lo que bella quiere decirte es que te agrádese la invitación pero que no puede aceptarla por que tiene una cita previa

_ Y tu como lo sabes ¿acaso saldrá con tigo?

_ Si así es- Mike miro con incredulidad a bella y luego le pregunto

_ ¿es eso cierto isabella?- por favor dios si tengo una escasa posibilidad de que me perdone que siga con este juego

_ ¡BELLA, MIKE ES BELLA! y si voy a salir con el –mike hizo una mueca de disgusto pero al final asintió y se fue

_ bella ¿nos vamos ya? –

_ ¿adonde?

_ Pues a almorzar

_yo no recuerdo haber aceptado ninguna invitación de tu parte es mas Nisiquiera recuerdo haberla escuchado- golpe bajo ella si que era una chica lista

_ si bueno en eso tienes razón, entonces te gustaría ir a almorzar con migo

_ No – contesto mordaz mente

_ ¿y por que no?

_ haber déjame pensar así ya se, yo creo que es por que te odio y ahora si no es mucho pedirte cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- no le hice caso me quede parado en e lumbral de la puerta tratando de contener la ira que empezaba a crecer

_ isabella, no seas infantil

_ ¿Por qué no te has marchado?

_ Por que no me iré sin que aceptes ir con migo

_ ya te dije que no-esto iba para largo y no tenia intenciones de que toda la oficina se enterara de que estaba hablando con isabella, así que sin invitación entre en su oficina cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio

_ pasa siéntate no hay problema

_isabella ¿Por qué?- fue la primera pregunta que se me vino ala mente no cuestionen

_ ¿por que? ¿Que?

_ ¿por que te portas así con migo?

_ pues por que será, así será por esa gloriosa mañana en la que desperté y en lugar de encontrarme con tigo me encuentro con una estupida notita diciéndome que cierre bien la puerta al salir, pero creo que eso no me da derecho a tratarte así ¿verdad?

_ Isabella yo te dije que no quería nada serio- y en verdad se lo dije

_tu lo has dicho me dijiste que no querías nada serio y cuando alguien dice nada serio se amara los… ya sabes que para no acostarse con nadie-la verdad es que tenia razón si yo no quería nada serio con ella tampoco debía haberme acostado con ella

_yo como demonios iba a saber que tu si querías algo serio

_ no seas estupido yo te lo dije, y ahora por favor vete que tengo mucho trabajo

_ No

_ Largate

_ Que no

_estas es mi oficina

_y que yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que arreglemos esto

_arreglar que

_ Nuestras diferencias, lo que paso, paso hace cuatro años no puedo creer que todavía me odies-claro que podía creerlo me había portado como un cerdo con ella no me merecía mas que su desprecio

_que cínico eres

_ Quizás pero ya te dije yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que no arreglemos esto

_ OK entonces me largo yo- isabella se paro de la silla pero y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero como yo era mas rápido que ella llegue antes

_ Quitate de la puerta

_ tenemos que hablar

_ ya dije que no, ahora quitate – dijo agachando la mirada

_ mírame- no lo hizo, algo paso con migo que un segundo después ya tenia a bella abrazada por la cintura

_suéltame- grito

_ mírame y te suelto

_ no tengo por que hacerlo- dijo mientras forcejeaba, yo ya no estaba pensando solo actuando mi subconsciente y mi sentido común habían tomado unas vacaciones

_ suéltame por favor-suplico

_ dame una razón para hacerlo- susurre

_ p...Por favor suèl…- no deje que terminara lo que iba a decir, mis labios estaban pegados a los de ella y el beso me estaba siendo correspondido, en ese beso recordé sensaciones que con nadie mas había sentido

_ ¿Qué haces?- grito bella al tiempo que se separaba de mi con brusquedad

_ Bella… yo… lo siento- intente disculparme pero no tenia ningún argumento coherente para hacerlo

_ no te disculpes solo sal de aquí

_ Bella en verdad

_ solo sal de aquí – no dije más sabia que ella estaba enojada, molesta y yo me encontraba confundido Salí de la oficina dando un portazo y mientras caminaba pude ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del estupido de newton

_ Sr. cullen ¿esta bien?

_ Si Jessica, por favor comunícame con el Sr. quil ateara

_ Enseguida- entre en mi oficina aun aturdido la había besado y no sabia porque.

**Alice pov **

_ Haber bella tranquilízate y cuéntame como pasó y con quien paso- bella estaba histérica no dejaba de reptar que lo que había pasado estaba mal que ella no debía de haber besado a edward y tonterías así

_ alice es que… lo disfrute

_ entonces para que tanto escándalo

_ Alice que no entiendes, el me destruyo la vida y ahora vino aquí solo a complicármela mas

_ en que sentido la complica

_ en todos ahora tengo que tener cuidado de lo que hablo con tigo no vaya a ser que se le ocurra pasar por afuera de mi oficina y se entere de que tiene una hija, también me tengo que esforzar para ganarme la vicepresidencia

_ es solo eso o hay algo más

_ es solo eso ¡alice!

_ OK bella

_ bueno y no quiero hablar de esto mejor dime ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_ esperando a que den las tres para pasar por neessi

_ Alice iras directo a tu departamento después de pasar por neessi

_ Si ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno alas 4:30 te veo OK chao

_ Chao bella- bien este era el momento de actuar pero como yo no podía hacer nada tenia que hablar con mi mini cómplice Salí como alma que lleva el diablo pues ya eran las 2:45 y con el trafico de esta maldita cuidad ya llegaba tarde

_ tía alice llegas tarde

_ Lo se amor, perdóname

_ No

_ No, estas segura que no

_ Si

_ a bueno entonces ya no seguiremos con el plan para traer a tu papi de regreso – la carita de mi sobrina se ilumino

_ Esta bien tía te perdono

_ Bueno, entonces vamonos por que a llegado el momento de efectuar el plan

_ Plan ¿Qué plan?

_ en el auto te digo- la niña y yo caminamos asta mi porsche, una vez que nos pusimos en marcha me puse a hablar con neessi cualquiera pensaría que una niña de 4 años no comprendí de esto pero esta niña era demasiado inteligente.

_ bueno neessi antes de llegar a casa pasaremos por la pizzería, y una ves que estemos en casa quiero que llores en cuanto veas a tu mami

_ ¿Qué llore?

_ Si llorar, y cuando ella te pregunte el por que le dirás que es por tu papi OK

_ Pero no esta bien mentir tía

_ Ya se pero estoy segura que nos perdonara

_ ¿segura?- si mi sobrina supiera que no estoy segura de nada había veces en los que neessi era mas madura que bella y yo juntas

_ Si amor estoy completamente segura

_ Bueno entonces eso are- la nena me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa al cavo de 30 minutos mi celular sonó

_ alice ¿Dónde están?

_ Hola bella, estamos comprando pizza

_ Ah bueno yo estoy aquí afuera de tu departamento

_ no te quedes afuera, abajo del tapete esta la llave

_ OK alice aquí las espero por favor no tarden mucho

_ OK chao- 20 minutos de camino después nos encontrábamos frente ala puerta de mi departamento

_ Bien neessi repasemos el plan cuando tu mami te pregunte que como te fue que aras

_ me pongo a llorar y digo que es por mi papi

_ Chica lista, si eso haces pero lo haces después de comer por que ahora muero de hambre – la nena comenzó a reír junto con migo

_ bella amor ya llegamos- bella salio de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano

_ Hola alice como les fue

_ Bien muy bien, oye bella menos platica y mas comida- dije tratando de alargar la platica que sostendría con neessi, el principio de la comida fue tranquilo sin contratiempos hasta que esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el llanto de neessi

_ ¿amor por que lloras?

_ Por que, hoy en la escuela la maestra nos pregunto por nuestros papis

_ Y tú que dijiste amor

_ Que mi papi estaba de viaje

_ Y por eso lloras

_ No

_ ¿entonces?

_ Lloro por que soy la única niña sin un papi- neessi no le dio a tiempo a bella de que hablara pues se paro de la mesa y se fue corriendo a mi recamara, la verdad es que esa niña era una gran actriz

_ Neessi- dijo bella parándose frente ala puerta con migo aun lado

_déjame

_ Amor por favor

_ No, yo solo quiero a mi papi

_ Papi esta de viaje

_ Pues haz que regrese- bella camino frustrada hacia la sala

_ Bella no estés así ya se le pasara

_ No alice, yo se que no se le pasara es igual de terca que yo

_ Si lo se, pero entonces ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

_ le contare la verdad a edward- vaya nunca creí que mi plan diera frutos tan rápido

Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews

Besillos a todos


	9. edward tienes una hija¡

(Los personajes son de stephenie meyer lo demás es mío)

¡Edward tienes una hija!

Bella pov

_ Si lo se, pero entonces ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

_ le contare la verdad a edward-los ojos de alice se abrieron como platos

_ Estas segura

_ creo que si, no quiero que ni nena sufra mas lo que si es que no se como lo va a tomar, ¿y si me la quita?, ¿O simplemente no me cree?

_ bella eso no pasara te lo aseguro

_ eso espero, sino aun puedo chantajear a neessi

_ inténtalo quizás funcione - lo intentaría no podía darme el lujo de decirle a edward aunque si no funcionaba tendría que hacerlo me pare del sillón y camine hacia la habitación de alice

_ Neessi

_ déjame

_ Nena, tenemos que hablar

_ no quiero yo quiero ver a mi papi

_ amor es que el no puede volver en este momento,

_ Pero yo lo quiero ver, lo extraño mucho, quiero que me lleve al parque y que juegue con migo igual que el papi de jake

_ Amor y si te llevo yo al parque

_ No, yo quiero ir con tigo y con papi- mi pequeñita hundió mas la cabeza en la almohada odiaba mentirle pero como decirle que su papá no sabia de su existencia sin romperle el corazón, estaba decidido edward cullen se enteraría de la verdad, puse una mano sobre la espalda de neessi

_ amor traeré a tu papi de vuelta-mi pequeña alzo su carita aun con sus ojitos llorosos

_ Lo prometes mami

_ Si amor te lo prometo- mi chiquita me abrazo y comenzó a besar mi mejilla en repetidas ocasiones

_ te quiero mami

_ Y yo a ti amor – ambas salimos del cuarto de alice tomadas de la mano

_bella ¿que paso? – pregunto alice al vernos alas dos

_ Pues, hablare por teléfono con el papá de neessi para que regrese

_ ¿enserio?

_ Si – si esa palabra hacia eco en mi interior, yo había hecho una promesa y la tenia que cumplir

_mami tengo sueño, nos podemos ir ya

_ Si amor – cargue a neessi y caminamos hacia la salida con alice detrás de nosotros

_ Alice, gracias por todo

_ No hay de que bella y piensa las cosas

_ No hay nada que pensar lo tengo que hacer

_ Bueno entonces te veo mañana

_ OK, chao

_ Chao bella- camine rumbo a mi auto con neessi en brazos, la acomode en su sillita la mire dormir por un momento, ella se merecía conocer a su papá y el por mas desgraciado que aya sido con migo se merecía conocer a su hija lo única pregunta que restaba era ¿me creería el que neessi era su hija?, con esos pensamientos conduje hasta mi casa, pensando ideando la mejor manera de decírselo a el , deje a neessi en su cuarto y me dirigí a tomar una ducha para tratar de pensar con claridad deje que el agua caliente golpeara mi espalda, trayendo con ella los recuerdos de la noche en la que concebí a mi hija

_Estaba en mi cuarto alistándome para el baile de graduación hoy me graduaba de la carrera de publicidad, estaba feliz no podía pedir mas este día lo tenia todo me había graduado con honores, mis padres estaban orgullosos, y además de todo eso edward cullen mejor conocido como el play boy de la universidad iría con migo al baile, no podía negarlo estaba muy enamorada de el por eso cuando me lo propuso no dude en decirle que si _

__ bella edward esta aquí – dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, era tarde me di una ultima mirada al espejo chocando que mi peinado, mi maquillaje y mi vestido estuvieran bien, Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con mi madre _

__ te ves hermosa hija_

__ Gracias- los ojos de mi madre se volviera lloroso _

__ mamà no llores que me aras llorar a mí también _

__ Si lo se es solo que estoy muy orgullosa de ti_

__gracias mami pero ahora, tengo que irme ya no quiero hacer esperar a edward- mi madre sonrió y me tomo del brazo para si evitar que me tropezara al bajar las escaleras, una ves que estuve al lado de edward y me despedí de mis padres nos encaminamos al baile _

__ te ves hermosa- dijo una ves que estuvimos afuera de mi casa _

__ gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo- el me sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara, el camino al baile fue callado, pero no era un silencio incomodo, pero no pude evitar el preguntar _

__ ¿edward por que yo?, pudiste invitar a cualquier chica _

__ Tu lo haz dicho a cualquiera y tu no eres cualquiera tu eres especial- especial yo era especial para el quizás después de esta noche el y yo lleguemos a algo mas _

__ ¿en que soy especial?- pregunte sin pensar_

__ En muchas cosas- no me importaban esas cosas solo me importaba el y entonces decidí arriesgarme _

__edward_

__ ¿si?_

__ da la vuelta, no quiero ir al baile_

__ ¿hice algo malo?_

__ no, al contrario has hecho todo excelente_

__entonces ¿Por qué quieres que te lleve a casa?- su cara de tristeza era adorable _

__ Yo no dije que quería irme a casa- le costo unos momentos el entender mi indirecta pero cuando lo entendió dio una vuelta en u y condujo rápidamente, hasta aparcar delante de una hermosa mansión de tres pisos _

__ ¿tu casa?- debo admitir que no era lo que esperaba quería estar a solas con el no conocer a sus padres _

__ ¿no te agrada? _

__ no, al contrario es muy linda pero ¿y tus padres?_

__ ellos no viven aquí, esta casa es para mi solo _

__ vaya-quien en su sano juicio le daba una mansión a su hijo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y el como el caballero que era me ofreció su brazo para guiarme hasta la casa, la casa era mucho mas hermosa por dentro, edward me indico que me sentara en un sofá mientras el se dirigía al bar, sus movimientos eran glaciales, era como ver a un felino asechando a su presa camine detrás de el esperando que no lo notara pude escuchar como me ofrecía algo de tomar decidí no contestarle y observar como el miraba en dirección a donde se suponía que yo debería estar, fue hay cuando decidí actuar pegue mi cuerpo a el, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía y eso me gustaba, el se giro hacia mi y comenzó a besarme era un beso apasionado nuestras lenguas peleaban en una lucha que no tendría un ganador con la poca conciencia que me quedaba me separe de el _

__ vamos a tu cuarto- el me sonrió y tomo mi mano comenzamos a subir las escalera, entramos en la habitación y volvimos a besarnos, no supe como ni en que momento nuestra ropas estaban en el suelo y nos otros sobre la cama, solo sabia que lo necesitaba dentro de mi_

__Edward hazme tuya- el obedeció al instante me encantaba la forma en la que era rudo y tierno al vez, sus movimientos me hacían, pedir por mas, lo hicimos un par de veces mas, hasta que el cansancio nos invadió me quede dormida entre sus brazos por que ya nada mas importaba, el inminente vació que sentí al no tener sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura hizo que me despertara me senté en la cama esperado que el aturdimiento pasara, y cuando voltee al lado de la cama donde se suponía debía estar el lo único que encontré fue una nota una estupida sonrisa se formo en mi rostro tome la nota y comencé a leerla _

_bella gracias por la noche que pasamos eres excelente en la cama para ser tu primera ves pero como te dije antes yo no busco nada serio te deseo lo mejor y hasta nunca._

_PD. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas _

_Edward cullen_

_La sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro se desvaneció y podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me pare de la cama y busque mi ropa deseaba irme de hay lo mas pronto posible…_

Después de recordar todo Salí de la ducha secando las lágrimas que se confundían con el agua, no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a neessi, ella y alice eran todo lo que tenía, por que después de esa noche Salí de forks sin dar ninguna explicación de mi comportamiento ganándome el resentimiento de mis padres los cuales ni siquiera saben que tienen una nieta, me fui a dormir tratando de no pensar en que mañana comenzaría mi pesadilla o el mejor sueño de mi vida, los días pasaron abriéndole paso al viernes día en el que me había propuesto a hablar con edward

_ Neessi cariño corre que se hace tarde

_ ya voy mami

_ Amor

_ ya llegue- dijo mi nenita sin muchas ganas

_ Amor que tienes

_ sueño- bueno los niños pequeños nunca llenan de dormir, ambas salimos rumbo al jardín de niños

_ Sra. Isabella es tarde

_ Si lo se, lo siento-la maestra de neessi me reprendió por unos minutos que no entendía que tenia que llegar a mi trabajo , llegue 20 minutos tarde a mi trabajo gracias al sermón que me dio la maestra

_ Bella, Richard convoco a junta urgente

_ ¿aquí hora?

_ Ahora

_ Ahora

_ Si, ya están en sala de juntas- agradecí a Ángela y corrí a la sala de juntas

_ Buenos días isabella- el semblante de Richard era sereno como si no le importara mi retraso

_ buenos días- respondí y tome asiento en la silla que tenia frente a mí, y en ese momento Richard comenzó a hablar

_ lamento, haber convocado esta junta tan de improviso pero dadas las circunstancias, no tuve mas remedio es muy grato para mi comunicar quien es el nuevo vicepresidente de esta compañía-¿Qué?, los tres meses aun no pasaban mi campaña no estaba lista, OK era oficial mi vida se estaba yendo al caño

_ Richard ¿a que te refieres?, aun no han pasado los tres meses

_ Lo se isabella, pero es que no le veo caso seguir con el sorteo cuando uno de sus concursantes a decidido abandonar la empresa-¿a que se refería con eso?

_Richard, explícate

_ veras isabella, edward ha decidido aceptar otra oferta de trabajo, dejándote a ti como única competidora así que obtienes la vicepresidencia- haber díganme que no estoy soñando me estaban dando que la vicepresidencia de Olimpia corporaciones

_ ¿Esto es enserio?- Richard y edward rieron ante mi incredulidad

_ isabella esto es tan enserio, como que aquí tengo los papeles para que los firmes

_ hay por dios- tenia unas ganas enormes de brincar y bailar pero debía contenerme no quería dar ese espectáculo

_ isabella, permíteme felicitarte- la voz de edward me saco de mi felicidad estaba tan ocupada alegrándome que no me acorde de que el se iba, se iba y yo tenia que cumplir una promesa

_ ¿te vas a done?

_ ¿Te importa?- hasta en estos momentos era un idiota

_ no tienes razón, no me importa

_ Bueno en ese caso con permiso y felicidades otra vez- edward salio de la sala de juntas y yo me quede con Richard firmando los papeles que designaban como nueva vicepresidenta de la compañía pero dentro de toda esa felicidad tenia una promesa que cumplir  
¿pero como lo hacia?, piensa bella alguna razón debes de encontrar si por que no puedes llegar y decirle "hey edward ¿adivina que?, tienes una hija", no, no podía hacer eso si lo hacia tenia dos opciones que se partiera de la risa o que se muriera de la impresión me encontraba pensando opciones cuando sonó el teléfono

_ diga

_ Bella, james quiere saber ¿si aceptas salir a cenar con el?- y de pronto hay estaba la respuesta una cena era el clima perfecto para una confesión de este tipo

_ angie dile que me disculpe que no puedo

_ OK, bella

_angie, una cosa mas edward cullen esta en su oficina

_ Si ¿Por qué?

_ No por nada

_ bueno- después de que angie me diera la idea bueno james, decidí ir a hablar con el engendro de mal arregle un poco mi cabello, me puse perfume y pinte mis labios, no se para que pero lo hice Salí de mi oficina con paso firme, y cuando me estaba acercando a su puerta me comenzaron a temblar las piernas

_ Jessica esta tu jefe en la oficina- la chica levanto el rostro que estaba bañando en lagrimas

_ si- dijo con voz cortada por los sollozos

_ ¿te pasa algo?

_ El Sr. cullen se va, es tan triste- rodé los ojos era bien sabido en esa oficina que Jessica andaba tras edward pero nunca pensé que llegaría a llorarle cuando se fuera la deje hay llorando y toque ala puerta

_ adelante-bien ya no había vuelta atrás entre en la oficina de edward

_ ¿edward, podemos hablar?- el ya mencionado engendro se dio la vuelta sorprendido

_ Bella ¿que haces aquí?

_ Em yo – maldición por que me tenia que poner tan nerviosa

_ ¿si?- pregunto el maldito con burla

_no presiones que esto de por si ya es difícil

_ pues solo dilo y ya

_ Em bien ¿te gustaría ir a cenar hoy con migo?- el maldito sonrió pero no dijo nada

_ ¿y bien?

_te paréese alas 8

_ Em si alas 8 esta bien, bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer- Salí de su oficina aun incrédula el había aceptado mi invitación, me sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita con excepción de que en la primera cita no te dicen que tienes una hija

_ angie – dije frente al escritorio de ella

_ Si

_ puedes hacerme una reservación en el restaurante la bella Italia

_ Si claro ¿para cuantas personas?

_ 2 – angie me sonrió muy picaramente y yo la deje haciendo su trabajo, pues yo tenia bastante del mío y aun no sabia que le iba a decir a edward y entre otras cosas tampoco le había avisado a alice que llegaría tarde por neessi tome el teléfono y marque a casa de alice

_ Hola bella

_ ¿como sabias que era yo, acaso eres bruja?

_ Algo así y sip si puedo cuidar a neessi hasta tarde

_ bruja

_gracias, ah y de una vez te aviso jasper nos invito a mi y a neessi al cine

_ Bueno

_ OK entonces chao

_oye, oye, oye

_que

_ dime que le digo a edward

_pues la verdad

_ Si ya se pero no se la puedo decir así de sopetón

_ no claro que no, tienes que sacar el tema

_ Pero como hago eso

_cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás ahora te tengo que dejar tenemos que ir por neessi

_ ¿vamos?

_ si así es jasper y yo vamos por ella así que chao- maldita pixie me colgó, bueno así pasó mi día entre llamadas, papeleo, conferencias telefónicas esperando que dieran ¡las 7:30! Ya era tarde apague el computador y corrí al baño de mi oficina, no es que me quiera ver linda, pero tampoco podía ir toda desaliñada pine mi cabello en ondas, me maquille un poco acomode mi falda y blusa y me puse un poco de mi perfume de fresas

_ Isabella

_ ya voy –ya estaba prácticamente lista solo me faltaba pintarme los labios

_ ya estoy lista

_ Bien vamonos ya – caminamos hasta los elevadores en total silencio un silencio tan incomodo no sabia si era por lo que le iba a decir o si era por otra cosa pero en fin tampoco me iba a poner a investigar mucho en esa cosa

_ ¿en que auto nos vamos?

_ Em cada quien en el suyo cero que es lo mejor

_ Bueno ¿Qué restaurante es?

_ La bella Italia, ¿lo conoces?

_ Si

_ Bueno te veo aya- camine hacia mi auto por lo menos tendría tiempo de pensar lo que le diría, estaba tan nerviosa, bueno viéndolo bien eso me pasaba por no hablar con neessi sobre esto antes pero en fin ya que ya iba de camino al restaurante, a llegar estacione mi auto y me dirigí ala entrada a darle frente ala verdad

_ tardaste siglos- me dijo edward una vez que llegue

_ Lo siento yo si valoro mi vida- me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome debo admitir que ese gesto me trajo viejos recuerdos que esta noche ayudarían mucho

_ ¿tienen reservación?- pregunto la chica en la entrada

_ Si a nombre de isabella swan- la chica busco en la lista que tenia y al final asintió

_ mesa para dos

_ Si

_ síganme por favor – caminamos detrás de la chica que nos condujo a una mesa en un rincón muy apartado, si otra hubiera sido la situación hubiera objetado pero en este momento era la mejor mesa ya que nadie podía oír nuestra conversación ambos tomamos asiento y la camarera o lo que sea nos entrego los menús

_ ¿desean ordenar ya?

_ yo no tengo hambre aun y ¿tu edward?

_ Tampoco, solo tráiganos una botella de vino- la chica le sonrió coquetamente a edward pero este no le presto atención

_ en un momento se la traigo- la chica camino meneando las caderas mas de la cuenta haciendo que me dieran nauseas

_ ¿para que el vino?

_ Para celebrar nuestros asensos

_ ¿asensos?

_ Si yo también e obtenido una vicepresidencia pero en otra compañía

_ ¿y esta aquí en los angeles?

_ Si, pero ahora dime ¿que hacemos aquí?

_ Veras edward – otra ves los nervios maldición odiaba ser tan cobarde, pero tenia que hacerlo no me quedaba mas apenas iba a hablar cuando la camarera volvió

_aquí esta el vino ¿quiere que lo sirva?

_no gracias yo lo are-edward tomo la botella

_ Bueno si quiere algo mas solo avíseme – malidita vieja coqueta que se creía, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que su hermosa cabellera negra saliera volando

_ ¿quieres vino?- pregunto edward sacándome de mis pensamientos homicidas

_si por favor-alcohol era lo que necesitaba para que la verdad saliera a flote sola, una ves que estuvo llena mi copa me la tome de un solo trago ocasionando que edward me viera sorprendido

_ ¿quieres más?

_ aja_ edward tomo mi copa y la volvió a llenar

_ aquí tienes

_gracias, bien te diré la razón de por que estamos aquí

_ OK te escucho

_ Bueno, es un tanto complicado, pero recuerdas la noche del baile de graduación- edward frunció el seño pero al final asisto

_ Bueno, pues esa noche tuvo consecuencias

_ conce…- levante una mano en señal de que cerrara la boca

_por favor déjame continuar, que esto no es fácil- el asintió

_ al que me refiero es que tenemos una hija, neessi la pequeña con la que charlaste el otro día es tuya – bien ya lo dije ahora por favor que diga algo

_ ¿y por que debo creerte?- genial lo que me temía

_ Pues por que eres el único hombre con el que e estado, mira yo me entere recién llegada a los angeles y no quería regresar a forks a buscarte, me habías hecho mucho daño, no quería volver a verte

_ ¿y entonces que cambia ahora?

_que neessi quiere conocer a su padre, mira yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, ni que la reconozcas ni nada, solamente que le des la oportunidad de conocer a su padre

_ Lo siento pero a mi nadie me asegura que esa niña sea mía

_ Por dio es tu vivo retrato, además haz cuentas neessi nació en sep de 2006 y yo llegue a que a los angeles con 2 meses de embarazo

_ ¿Y eso que?, ¿tienes alguna prueba de sangre que diga que es mía? – maldito idiota

_ sabes que yo solo te lo dije por que tu hija pregunta por ti y solo le puedo decir que estas de viaje, pero en fin tendré que decirle la verdad que su padre es un idiota, que solo me utilizo - saque 200 dólares de mi bolso y los deje en la mesa

_ Ten lo de la botella- me pare de la mesa y comencé a caminar

_isabella aun no terminamos de hablar- grito edward desde la mesa

_yo ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir – respondí seguí caminando no me importo si el se quedaba en la mesa o venia tras de mi eso era ya lo de menos llegue a mi auto y conduje a casa

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Hoy era sábado tenia visita de alice, pero sobretodo hoy hablaría con neessi

_ Amor el desayuno esta listo

_ya voy mami, mi nenita bajo las escaleras se sentó en la mesa de la cocina

_ Amor ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- dije una ves que puse el plato con waffle`s delante de ella

_ estoy muy contenta por que papi llega hoy de su viaje

_amor tenemos que hablar tu papi no- maldición el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió

_ debe ser tu tía alice, déjame voy a abrirle

_ yo abro mami

_OK-mi nena corrió ala puerta mientras yo me quedaba en la cocina escuchando las voces que venían del la sala

_ Hola nena ¿y tu mami?

_hola en la cocina ¿quieres pasar?- me pare rápidamente de la silla que hacia el aquí

_ ¿tu que haces aquí?

Bueno espero y les guste el Cáp. Espero subir el otro pronto besillos y dejen susReviews


	10. amor he regresado

¡Amor he regresado!

Me quede sentado en la mesa viendo como bella se iba enojada muy enojada pero ya que mi primer plan no funciono, mañana me presentaría en casa de bella, pague la botella de vino que habíamos pedido y tome los 200 dólares que dejo bella mañana se los regresaría, pero por el momento tenia que pensar en que le iba a decir a bella mañana que apareciera a su puerta con maletas, si con maletas por que si iba a hacer esta mentira creíble, bueno aceptable, llegue a mi departamento y llame a jasper

_ ¿me quieres decir que le hiciste a isabella?

_yo nada, solo cambie el plan

_ ¿que ya no serás su amigo?

_ No, ya que ella me dijo que tenía una hija ya no lo necesito

_ ¿y entonces que aras?

_seguir su juego

_ A que te refieres

_ después te enteras, ahora necesito que consigas la dirección de bella

_ haber esperame- jasper hablo un momento con quien yo creí era alice

_ tienes en que apuntar

_si

_ 5ta avenida # 617 enfrente de central park

_ OK muchas gracias

_oye, oye pero que aras

_luego te digo, adiós

_ Edward, edward…-no preste atención colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a meter algo de ropa en una maleta de mano, después de hacer eso me di una ducha me cambie y me tire en la cama, tenia que inventar una excusa para explicarle a neessi por que no le había dicho que yo era su papá el día que la vi

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

OK si debo de estar muy loco como para hacer esto pero en fin aquí estaba enfrente del #617 de la 5ta, tome aire y toque el timbre de la puerta, ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en abrir?,¿quizás bella no esta en casa?, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió revelando tras ella ala pequeña neessi

_ Hola nena ¿y tu mami?

_hola en la cocina ¿quieres pasar?- yo asienta y entre en la casa, la verdad es que era linda acogedora el tipo de casa que yo preferiría para mi familia

_ ¿tu que haces aquí?- voz de isabella se escucho en toda la sala, era el momento propicio para efectuar el plan

_ Hola amor

_ ¿amor?- pregunto ella desconcertada

_ ¿que te sorprende verme aquí?, ¿yo creí que tu me habías pedido que volviera a casa con mi familia?-isabella abrió la boca pero no articulo palabra alguna, estábamos tan sumergidos observándonos el uno la otro, que lo único que nos saco de ese estado fueron los gritos de neessi, voltee en discreción ala niña para ver que le había pasado pero ella solo se limitaba alternar su mirada de bella a mi y de mi a bella y en sus labios había una gran sonrisa

_nena, ¿que te pasa?-pregunte

_ ¿papi?- respondió ella, no pudo describir que se siente, lo que si se es que es fue mágico

_ Si princesa- los ojitos de neessi se llenaron de un brillo especial y comenzó a dar saltitos

_ Lo sabia, lo sabia, ¿pero por que no me lo dijeron?

_ Pues por que te queríamos dar una sorpresa, ¿verdad amor?- pregunte a bella

_ ¿he?

_ La sorpresa de neessi

_ Emm si era una sorpresa, y ahora amor por que no vas ala cocina tu papi y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar

_ Pero mami yo quiero estar con papi

_ ahorita vamos con tigo ¿OK?

_ Bueno- neessi izo una mueca y salio caminando hacia lo que me imagine era la cocina

_ ¿Por qué?- soltó bella

_¿por que, que?- pregunte extrañado

_ no te hagas justamente ayer que te lo dije me dijiste que quien te aseguraba que ella fuera tu hija y hoy te apareces aquí así de la nada, dime ¿Qué pretendes?

_ ¿pretender? Nada es solo que si tengo una hija no la voy a dejar sola ¿verdad?

_ella no necesita nada de ti, además ya te dije que no le are ningún tipo de examen, para confirmar lo que yo ya se

_ ¿Quién hablo de exámenes?, hay una manera muy sencilla de saber si neessi es mi hija

_ ¿así y cual es?

_ Pues veras todos los cullen tenemos una marca de nacimiento un tanto rara en el hombro izquierdo es un lunar

_ ¿en forma de media luna?

_ Si pero ¿eso tu como lo sabes?

_ Por que neessi tiene un lunar con forma de media luna en el hombro izquierdo-fingí poner cara de sorpresa la verdad es que no me sorprendía que neessi la tuviera

_ ¿enserio?- pregunte fingiendo sorpresa

_ Si, y ahora que tus dudas han sido despejadas ¿Qué aras?

_ No lo se, nunca antes e sido padre

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo solo que no le dio tiempo de contestarme ya que los gritos de neessi se escucharon desde la cocina

_ Mamà

_ ¿si?

_ Esto esta frió

_ bueno sube a cambiarte iremos a desayunar a donde tu quieras- neessi salio corriendo de la cocina y se paro frente a nosotros

_ ¿donde yo quiera?

_ Si, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

_ ¡ mcdonald's!- bella hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras yo me mordía el labio para no reírme

_ bueno sube a tu cuarto ahora te alcanzo

_ Si mami oye ¿papi ira con nosotras?

_ Si amor tu papá ira con nosotras – neessi sonrió y se encamino a su cuarto

_ ¿mcdonald's?_ pregunte

_ Si es el restaurante preferido de **tu hija- **bella hizo tanto énfasis en esas palabras que no pude contener la risa

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_de nada

_ bueno voy a subir a cambiarme eres libre de hacer lo que quieras sin romper nada

_ Si mamà

_ eres insoportable- respondió ante mi sarcasmo, me quede hay solo y pude apreciar las fotografías de que bella tenia en una repisa todas eran de neessi, neessi con la duende perdón con alice, neessi recién nacida

_ ¿Qué miras?- la voz de bella se escucho detrás de mi

_ Las fotos de neessi

_ Ah

_ ¿bella?- pregunte mientras me giraba hacia, joder se veía tan hermosa no es que en la oficina no se vea hermosa es solo que verla así sin una gota de maquillaje era tan sencilla, tan hermosa, cállate cullen bella no te agrada o ¿si?

_ ¿que me ves?

_ Emm… yo… te ves hermosa- quise llevarme las manos ala boca no lo avía dicho o si

_ Oh cállate edward, no por que seas el padre de mi hija e dejado de odiarte- Debo admitir que sus palabras me dolieron

_ Bell`s hay que hacer las pases

_ Bella, y no veo por que tengamos que hacer las pases

_por que tenemos una hija y quiero pasar tiempo con ella si tu me lo permites, claro- bella pareció pensarlo por unos momentos

_ esta bien aremos una tregua, solo eso- bueno con eso me conformaba, quizás después de todo si podríamos ser amigos

_OK-

_ Bueno, renesmee Carlie swan baja ahora mismo o nos vamos sin ti –

_ no, ya voy- los pasitos de neessi se escucharon por las escaleras y en solo instantes ya estaba hay

_ Vamonos ya- neessi tomo mi mano y luego la de bella, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos una hermosa familia feliz.

**Bella pov **

Aun estaba anonadada por la sorpresiva llegada de edward a mi casa, además ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?, esta bien la estupida marca de nacimiento demostraba que neessi era su hija pero ¿por que no hizo un escándalo como cualquier hombre mujeriego que se acaba de enterar que tiene un hijo?, de verdad este tipo estaba loco y mas loca estaba yo por haber aceptado esa tregua

_bien – dije sacando las llaves de mi auto- mi auto esta por aya

_ iremos en el dio- dijo edward

_ No, no lo aremos

_ ¿quieres ver?- ¿a que se refería con eso?

_ Neessi no te muevas – edward me cargo cual costal de papas

_ bajame- grite

_ No, neessi dame la mano- neessi le dio la mano y comenzó a reír

_ Edward cullen, te lo advierto bajame ya-bueno la verdad no sabia si deseaba que me bajara, tenia una muy buena vista de su espalda y de su trasero mierda yo no debo de pensar en eso

_ Y si no lo hago que me aras

_ em. Yo, ya que- me di por vencida mientras escuchaba las risas de las personas que nos miraban

_ ya estamos aquí- edward me bajo y yo comencé a sobar mi adolorido vientre, si, si la vista fue magnifica pero la incomodidad lo supera

_ bien suban por favor- dijo el muy maldito abriendo la puerta una ves que estuvimos dentro del volvo el muy maldito me dijo con suficiencia

_ ya ves como si íbamos a ir en mi auto

_ limitate a conducir- espete molesta mientras neessi y edward reían a sus anchas, el camino al restaurante estuvo lleno de preguntas por parte de neessi, que edward respondía con dulzura y paciencia

_ ¿estas seguro de que nunca antes haz sido padre?- pregunte una vez que estuvimos fuera del restaurante

_100% seguro, ¿Por qué?

_por que lo haces muy bien- el muy cretino sonrió de forma arrogante mientras me ofrecía su brazo

_ Neessi yo no se por que te gusta comer aquí, pero en fin dime que vas a comer

_ Una cajita feliz- por que al los niños les gusta eso no entiendo

_ Bueno ve a sentarte ahorita te lo llevo-iba caminando hacia la caja cuando una mano me sujeto ¡edward!

_ ¿que?

_ ¿adonde vas?

_ Por el desayuno de neessi y el mío ah y el tuyo claro

_ De ninguna manera yo los pido, yo los pago, y yo los llevo ala mesa

_ No, eso si no lo acepto

_ ¿quieres que te vuelva a cargar para llevarte ala mesa?

_ No te atreverías

_ ¿quieres ver?-la voz de edward sonaba muy segura así que no me quedo de otra mas que aceptar

_ hay esta bien- me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

_ Por cierto –dijo edward

_ ¿y ahora que?- pregunte mientras me giraba de nuevo para darle la cara

_ ten- dijo tomando mi mano y depositando en ella un billete de 200 dólares

_ ¿y esto por que?

_ es el billete que dejaste ayer en el restaurante, no pensaste que lo usaría o ¿Si?

_ emm- el muy idiota me dejo con la palabra en la boca y camino hacia la caja, me quede aturdida por unos minutos ¿que clase de hombre es este?, camine hacia la mesa donde estaba neessi y me senté con ella

_ Mami, ¿papi se quedara a vivir con nosotras?- mierda y ahora que le digo

_ No lo se amor, quizás el tenga una casa- la carita de mi nena se volvió triste

_ hey pero eso no impide que lo veas cuando tu quieras- mi nena sonrió un poco pero creo que no estaba muy convencida de lo que le acababa de decir

_ Los desayunos- edward dejo la bandeja con nuestros respectivos desayunos frente a nosotros….

Un mes después

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese sábado en la mañana, en el que edward se despertó y por alguna razón divina decidió que iría a mi casa a ser responsable con su hija, y me refiero responsable de todo a todo, el se ocupada de los gastos de neessi aunque yo me rehusé también me dijo que la reconociera y que le pondría su apellido cosa ala que también me rehusé pero me ignoro, pero lo que si estuvo de 10 fue cuando nos llevo a mi y a neessi a conocer ala familia cullen

_-Bella mañana las llevara a conocer a mi familia _

__ ¿que?, tu estas loco ¿verdad?_

__no, creo que es justo que neessi también conozca a sus abuelos paternos _

__tráele una foto- edward me miro manera fulminante _

__ no me mires así es lo que yo hice_

__ ¿que? me estas diciendo que neessi no conoce a tus padres_

__exacto _

__ Bueno eso no es problema también a ellos los conocerá_

__ Si como no_

__ lo digo muy enserio, mañana pasare por ustedes alas 11_

__ Edward, edward…- estupido me colgó bien ya que había decidido no me quedaba mas que ir, pero que estoy diciendo yo nunca antes me deje influenciar por nadie no definitivamente no iríamos…._

__no se como diantres me deje convencer por ti_

__ relájate no vas a estar sola hay estará alice _

__ ¿alice?_

__ Em si ella es novia del cuñado de mi hermano- maldita no me había comentado nada el camino a casa de los padres de edward fue largo bueno no tanto pero cuando estas nerviosa todo se te hace infinito _

__ ya llegamos- una ves fuera del volvo de edward pude apreciar la casa no era como la de forks pero si era muy linda, caminamos hacia la puerta y edward toco el timbre un figura pequeña y con el cabello negro apareció ¡alice! Estaba muy enojada con ella como para hablarle así que me pase de largo_

__ bella, ven necesito hablar con tigo- me hice la que no la escucho_

__ bella no seas infantil- replico edward y neessi habían desaparecido así que me quede en el recibidor con alice_

__ infantil yo, no me haz llamado, me tuve que enterar por edward que tenías novio_

__ lo siento es solo que no quería molestarte con mis asuntos ya que tu tenias los tuyos _

__ Pero tu eres mi amiga y no importa lo que este haciendo siempre tengo tiempo para ti_

__ Lo se y yo también por eso hoy que me entere de que vendrías con neessi decidí venir con jasper por si las cosas se ponen feas- no podía estar enojada con ella así que la abrase _

__ ¿me perdonas?_

__ ¿tu que crees?- la pixie me soltó y comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación_

__ ¿ya se reconciliaron?- pregunto edward _

__ Si así es y la niña _

__ esta con emmett y rose, al parecer les cayó muy bien- edward me presento con cada uno de los integrantes de su familia cosa que se me hizo rara y al terminar la comida el momento de la verdad llego_

__ familia quiero decirles algo aunque no se como lo van a tomar- trágame tierra por favor, alice y jasper tomaron a neessi y la sacaron del comedor con el pretexto de que irían a ver a helena la hermosa hija de rosalie y emmett _

__ ¿de que se trata?- pregunto esme la madre de edward_

__ Em pues verán no se como decirlo bien renesmee es mi hija- la cara de todos era entre sorpresa e incredulidad_

__ hermanito ya no juegues _

__ no es juego es verdad- edward comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido bueno casi todo y al final la cara de toda su familia solo tenia una expresión seriedad_

__ Eres un idiota- espeto rosalie molesta_ a una mujer no se le trata así- incluso emmett que se caracterizaba por un buen sentido del humor estaba molesto con el-_lo único bueno de todo esto es que neessi ya conocía a sus abuelos paternos y la querían mucho, pero eso no era lo que mas me sorprendía, el comportamiento de edward para con migo, cuando sacábamos el tema del baile cosa que era muy a menudo el se mostraba triste, arrepentido y yo sentía como si alguien me estrujara el corazón al verlo así, debo admitir que me estaba acostumbrando a el a pasar las tardes en su compañía el observarlo reír junto con neessi, el ver como la arropaba cuando neessi se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos en solo un mes había demostrado que podía ser un excelente padre

_ isabella- maldición por que me sacaban de mis pensamientos

_si dime james

_ te gustaría ir a cenar con migo- vaya que directo

_ em veras yo no puedo no tengo quien cuide a neessi

_ Pero es que me debes una cita- tenia razón le debía una mentada cita

_bueno, te parece saliendo de aquí

_ Si me parece muy bien- odiaba tener que hacer esto pero no me quedaba más digite los números y espere a que me contestara

_ ¿hola?

_ Hey ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Bueno espero y les guste el Cáp. Espero subir el otro pronto besillos y dejen susReviews


	11. rescatando a mamà

(Los personajes son de stephenie meyer lo demás es mío)

Rescatando a mamà

Un mes el mejor mes de mi vida al lado de mi neessi y de bella, debo admitir que me gustaba el pasar tiempo con ellas bella era comprensible, amorosa y no era celosa como yo aun recuerdo ese día en casa de mis padres cuando me entere de la existencia de jake

__tío emmett ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?- pregunto neessi mientras emmett le serbia una hamburguesa que estoy seguro neessi no se acabaría_

__ a pues veras mi pequeña y encantadora sobrina el cielo es azul por que dios es niño, por que si fuera niña seria rosa_

__ahhhh, oye tío emmett ¿puedo invitar a jake a comer hamburguesas?_

__ Claro que si peque- haber escuche bien neessi mi neessi hablo de un tal jake_

__ Neessi ¿Quién es jake?- bella volteo a vernos_

__ ah es un amigo del kinder- neessi se fue con rose mientras yo aun no me recuperaba del shock_

__tranquilo edward solo son amigo- dijo bella tratando de reprimir una carcajada_

__ y tu como lo sabes, acaso conoces a ese tal jake_

__ si lo conozco tiene 5 años-la comida transcurrió mas o menos bien ya que yo tenia que saber quien era ese tal jake, al día siguiente pase junto con bella por neessi _

__papi- grito mi pequeña mientras corría hacia nosotros_

__ papi, papi, ven quiero que conozcas a jake- bien esta era mi oportunidad de conocerlo, camine con neessi sintiendo los paso y las risas de bella tras de mi_

__ Papi el es jake- mire hacia abajo y hay estaba un pequeño niño de cabello negro y tez morena _

__ Mira jake el es mi papi- el niño me regalo una gran sonrisa, pero ni así se me quitaba lo enojado, se le veía en la cara que el quería algo mas con mi neessi_

__ Hola señor _

__ Hola jake-dije de manera despectiva- así que tu eres el mejor amigo de mi neessi_

__ así es señor- pude escuchar las risitas de bella, ¿Qué a esta mujer no le preocupaba que nuestra hija empezara a tener novio?_

__ Jake vamonos-grito una mujer morena_

__ me tengo que ir nos vemos luego neessi- jake se acerco a neessi y beso su mejilla, mientras yo me quedaba con la boca abierta_

__ nos vemos señor papá de neessi, adiós señora mamà de neessi- yo no respondí aun seguía anonadado ese pequeño gandalla beso a mi hija_

__ Hey celoso vamonos ya-grito bella entre risas, camine hacia el auto con bella a un lado y neessi delante de nosotros _

__no puedo creer que tenga novio- dije en tono preocupado _

__ no tiene novio_

__ claro que si, la beso tú lo viste_

__eres un celoso_

__ se llama ser precavido, yo no se a que se dedica, ni quien es su familia- bella solo se reía y me recordaba que neessi y jake solo tenían 5 años llegamos hasta casa de bella y ayude a neessi con su tarea, me tome mi tiempo quería verla dormir, una ves que neessi estuvo dormida, me dispuse a marcharme_

__ Buenas noches_

__ Buenas noches- decía bella aun divertida_

__ Las veré mañana_

__ Claro- volví a actuar por inercia me acerque a bella y la bese en la mejilla fue raro que no reaccionara golpeándome_- estaba tan sumido en esos recuerdo que lo único que me saco de hay fue el sonido del teléfono

_si

_edward, isabella por la 3

_gracias tanya

_ Hola

_ hey ¿puedo pedir un favor?

_claro, ¿dime de que se trata?

_ emm… tengo una cita, y quiero saber ¿si puedes pasar por neessi? -¿Qué, como que bella tenia una cita?

_ ¿puedo saber con quien?-pregunte molesto

_ Con james-susurro _ prometo llegar temprano

_ Bella, no me des explicaciones, si yo paso por neessi ahora si me disculpas tengo un montón de trabajo-estaba molesto ya no quería estar en la oficina solo quería ver a mi pequeñita, Salí de mi oficina dando gracias por que hoy fuera viernes

_ ya te vas

_ si ya me voy- respondí enérgico a mi secretaria tanya que según la gente de esta oficina era una zorra

_ ¿quiere que me vaya con tigo?- si era una zorra

_ Si no te importa que vaya mi hija con nosotros- los ojos de tanya se abrieron como platos

_ ¿tienes una hija?

_ Si y también soy casado, así que si me disculpas tengo que llegar con mi familia- tanya solo agacho la mirada y yo continué con mi caminar

___papi- grito mi pequeña cuando me voy fuera del kinder

_ hola amor -dije cargándola

_ ¿y mami?

_ Ella se quedo en la oficina- neessi puso carita triste

_ Pero tu y yo iremos a ver a abue esme- la carita de neessi se ilumino con una gran sonrisa

_ quieres ir ¿verdad?

_ siii, vamonos ya – le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia mi volvo con neessi en brazos

_ponte el cinturón- le dije una ves que estuvimos los dos dentro del coche

_ Si papi – el recorrido a casa de mis padres fue divertido, hasta que la pregunta incomoda llego, no, no es de donde vienen los bebes

_ Papi ¿tu quieres a mami?- me tense al escuchar la sola pregunta

_ ¿por que preguntas eso?

_bueno, por que los papis de jake viven juntos, y ustedes no_ y ahora que hago

_pues veras el que no vivamos juntos no quiere decir que no la quiera

_ Ah – neessi no dijo nada mas solo se limito a ver por la ventana dándome la oportunidad de pensar mas profundamente

_ya llegamos pequeña- neessi bajo del auto sin siquiera esperarme, esa niña es bipolar igual que su madre o ¿Qué?, camine hacia dentro de la casa y me encontré con mi madre y neessi sentadas en un sillón

_ Hola

_ Hola- contesto mi madre sin dejar de tejer

_ ¿que haces?

_ Una bufanda

_ Ah, ¿esta papá?

_ En su estudio- deje a neessi con mi madre y subí las escaleras hacia el estudio tenia que hablar con alguien que no se dejara guiar por las hormonas y estaba claro que con emmett no podía ser ya que el hacia todo lo que rosalie le decía, bueno igual que mi padre pero eso no importaba, llegue al estudio y toque ala puerta

_adelante- grito mi padre desde dentro

_ hey- dije una ves dentro del estudio

_ Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿paso algo?

_no nada es solo que quería hablar con tigo, ¿puedo?

_ si claro dime ¿de que se trata?

_ pues veras estoy confundido

_ ¿confundido?, ¿en que aspecto?

_ pues veras hoy recibí una llamada de bella, diciéndome que si podía recoger a neessi, no se por que pero le pregunte el motivo y ella me dijo que por que tendría una cita

_ ¿que tiene de raro?- pregunta mi padre de lo mas tranquilo

_ Nada, no tendría nada de raro si no fuera por que me moleste demasiado, no se por que, ella es libre salir con quien quiera ¿no?- mi padre solo asintió la verdad es que no estaba siendo de ayuda

_hijo te molesta que te pregunte algo- yo negué con la cabeza, la verdad es que me alegraba que por fin me dijera algo

_ ¿Qué es bella para ti?

_como ¿Qué que?, es la madre de mi hija

_ no me refiero a eso, me refiero a ¿Cómo ves tú a bella?

_ Bueno, es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, grandiosa, buena madre, le a costado trabajo pero se que esta empezando a perdonarme, bueno bella es muchas cosas ¿pero a que viene todo esto?

_ esa es una respuesta que tu solo te debes dar- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro, genial acudo a el para que me ayude y todo lo que saco es que me confunda mas, mi padre y yo bajamos al comedor donde mi madre y neessi estaban poniendo la mesa

_abuelo carlisle-grito neessi dejando el plato que sostenía sobre la mesa y corriendo hacia mi padre

_ Hola renesmee- dijo mi padre cargando a neessi iba a ayudar a mi madre cuando mi móvil vibro lo saque de mi bolsillo y era un mensaje de ¿bella?

_-SOS, esta cena es un infierno- _una sonrisa se formo en mis labios bella se la estaba pasando mal y yo tenia que rescatarla

_ ven neessi

_ ¿adonde vamos papi?

_por tu mamá….

**Bella pov **

Esta cita con james me estaba hartando no hacia mas que hablar de el, el, el, si antes lo podía ver como un buen amigo ahora ya no, solo alardeaba de que el era la mano derecha de Richard, Richard aquí, Richard aya, estaba llegando a pensar que james era gay, deje de escuchar a james y me puse a pensar en mi bebita, quizás estaría en casa de los padres de edward

¡Edward! el seria mi salvación discretamente tome mi móvil y comencé a teclear el mensaje

__SOS esta cena es un infierno- _mande el mensaje rogando por que me contestara y pocos minutos después mi móvil vibro indicando su respuesta

_ ¿_en que restaurante estas? que neessi y yo vamos en camino-_una sonrisa se formo en mis labios

_la conversación te divierte- afirmo james antes de darle un sordo a su copa de vino

_ Si mucho- si supiera que estaba planeando mi huida no diría eso

_ _en el volterra ¿sabes como llegar?-_ espere unos pocos minutos y su respuesta llego

__claro que se, en cuestión de minutos estamos hay espera mi llamada- _por favor que no tarden mi paciencia se estaba terminando y james lo estaba notando

_ ¿te estoy aburriendo?-pregunto james

_no, claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_ Pues que no haz dicho nada en toda la cena

_ no tengo nada interesante que contarte…- mi móvil sonó ¡gracias a dios!

_ james discúlpame tengo que contestar-james hizo una mueca pero a mi no me importo

_diga

_ Bella, neessi y yo te esperamos a fuera

_OK en un momento los veo- volví ala mesa y fingí sentir pena

_james, por favor discúlpame es solo que me acaban de llamar neessi no se siente bien y me tengo que ir

_pero por que

_ya te lo dije neessi no se siente bien

_quieres que te lleve

_ No gracias

_ Tu auto esta en la oficina

_tomare un taxi

_insisto

_ no te molestes, hasta mañana-no le di tiempo de nada me pare de la mesa y camine rápidamente hacia la salida

_tardaste horrores- dijo edward una ves que estuve a su lado

_ Si lo se james no me dejaba libre, y ahora vamonos ya antes de que salga y vea a neessi- edward y neessi sonrieron

_ ¿y tu auto?- pregunto edward una ves que estuvimos dentro del volvo

_en la oficina, si quieres pasamos por el así no te desviamos de donde sea que vayas- edward negó con la cabeza

_yo te llevo a tu casa y mañana paso por ti- que loco, el camino a casa fue calmado neessi se quedo dormida en el asiento trasero mientras edward y yo platicamos de lo aburrida y estupida que fue mi cita llegamos a casa y el se ofreció a llevar a neessi hasta su cuarto era lindo como padre no piensen mal

_ Bien ya me voy

_ emm, no quieres quedarte un rato mas- es el efecto del vino lo juro

_ ¿no te molesta?

_no para nada- edward asedio a quedarse y pasamos un rato agradable hablando de nuestras citas nefastas

_necesito una cita enserio

_ ¿como seria eso?

_ya sabes, una cita sin un tipo que hable de el todo el tiempo, es mas si no se puede una cita mínimo que el que me invite a salir no sea un idiota- edward comenzó a reír y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios inconscientemente

_ no te rías lo digo enserio

_ Bueno, que te parece si te invito a cenar

_ ¿tu?

_ Si, ¿Por qué no?, yo no soy un egocéntrico, tal vez fui un idiota en su tiempo pero ya no, así que encuadro en el perfil - no pude evitar reírme la verdad es que tenia razón ya no había ni rastros del idiota que una ves fue

_Mm. no lo se

_ oh vamos

_ Esta bien, pero solo una cena, nada mas

_ por mi esta bien, te parece el viernes

_ OK, solo déjame arreglar que alice cuide a neessi

_ no es necesario mi madre lo ara

_ no quiero que se moleste

_ no lo ara le encanta estar con neessi, y hablando de abuelos que aman a sus nietos ¿cuando piensas decirles a tus padres?- maldición por que tenia que sacar ese tema

_nunca- conteste de manera cortante

_ ¿por que?

_por dos razones, la primera tu la conoces bien, pero ellos no y cuando se enteren podrían pasar varias cosas, te castraría, te mataría, te reviviría y luego te volvería a matar y la segunda se pondrían increíblemente tristes por no recurrir a ellos cuando esto paso

_ Mm. aun así pienso que deberías decírselos ellos tienen el derecho de conocer a su nieta- odiaba cuando edward tenia razón

_ es que…- no podía decírselo no podía admitir ante el que estaba aterrada, aterrada por defraudar a mis padres, aunque ya hubiera pasado 4 años de eso

_ ¿es que, que?

_ tengo miedo- no se si fue inconscientemente o lo hizo con toda la intención solo se que paso un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el

_ no tienes por que tenerlo, yo estaré a tu lado te lo prometo- no se si fueron sus palabras o su abrazo solo se que lo sentí sincero

_ gracias- susurre

Maldita sea mi suerte mi despertador no había sonado y estoy segura de que ya se me había hecho tarde, solo que la almohada que estaba abrazando era suave y firme además que olía rico, pero eso no importaba tenia que levantarme, trate de moverme pero algo me rodeaba fuertemente por la cintura, un momento ¿por la cintura?, abrí mis ojos de golpe y oh sorpresa, esa almohada que olía rico y que era firme y suave ala vez era edward , comencé a moverme incomoda entre los brazos de edward y cada ves que lo hacia el maldito apretaba mas su agarre

_ edward- susurre, pero el maldito solo se removió en el sillón sin abrir los ojos

_ ¡Edward!

Bueno espero y les guste el Cáp. Espero subir el otro pronto besillos y dejen susReviews


	12. el dìa de campo

El día de campo

_ ¡Edward!- el grito me causo tal sobre salto que termine en el piso

_ auh- dijo una segunda voz, esperen ¿una segunda voz?, abrí los ojos de golpe y hay a un lado de mi estaba bella

_ ¿que paso?- pregunte con voz aun adormilada

_nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón eso es lo que paso- decía bella mientras se levantaba del piso

_ ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte una vez que estuve parado a su lado

_ Si, tu amortiguaste el golpe

_ me alegra

_bien me iré a bañar, si quieres puedes dormir de nuevo

_ no ya se me quito el sueño

_OK, oye por cierto llamare a alice para que vaya por mi auto, así no te molestas en llevarme

_ No era molestia pero como quieras- bella asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejándome completamente solo en la sala y recordando pasó a paso el sueño que tuve, y rogando a dios por no haber hablado dormido, el aburrimiento me estaba llenando, bella se estaba duchando, neessi estaba dormida, y yo, yo aquí sentado en el sillón, bien tenia que hacer algoy pronto piensa cullen que puedes hacer. ¿VerTV?, no  
¿hacer el desayuno?, si por que no, me pare del sillón y camine hacia la cocina, haber veamos que hay aquí

Abrí la alacena y comencé a buscar, galletas de chocolate, cereal, bueno aquí no hay nada, me dirigí al refrigerador y saque todo lo necesariopara hacer un omelett , me encontraba trabajando cuando bella entro en la cocina

_ ¿que haces?

_que parece- dije con sarcasmo

_ Idiota-murmuro bella ocasionando mi risa _ haber déjame ayudarte

_no-dije tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta una silla de la cocina

_tu siéntate aquí y observa

_que debo observar, ¿tu trasero?

_ Yo me refería a que me observaras hacer el desayuno pero si tú quieres mirar mi trasero adelante-bella rodeo los ojos y yo leregale una sonrisa volviendo alo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella apareciera

_ ya llamaste a alice

_ Si dijo que alas 11 ella y jasper estarían por aquí, y cambiando de tema tú te piensas quedar con la misma ropa de anoche

_no

_ ¿no?

_no, siempre traigo un cambio extra en el coche tu sabes nunca sabes cuando lo puedas necesitar

_ Idiota –susurro ella con untoque de sarcasmo y ¿enojo?- voy a despertar a neessi bella salio de la cocina dejándome solo en la cocina que mujer tan bipolar, cuando el desayuno estuvo listo y servido escuche los pasitos de neessi acompañada de bella

_papi- dijo neessi con voz adormilada

_ Hey pequeña- neessi se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba bella apoyando su barbilla en su mano

_ Nena ¿que tienes?-pregunte

_ sueño- dijo neessi mientras bostezaba, yo comencé a reír mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellas el desayuno estuvo bien, a bella ya se le había pasado el enojo o al menos lo disimulaba muy bien

_ Neessi ¿que te gustaría hacer hoy?-pregunto bella con tono tierno

_ No se mami

_ Que te parece un día de campo-sujeri mientras bella me miraba sorprendida y neessi daba brinquitos a un lado de su silla

_ ¿un día de campo?

_si por que ¿hay algún problema?- ella negó con la cabeza y yo continué con mi desayuno, cuando terminamos de desayunar y de limpiar la cocina salimos hacia la sala

_ bella te importaría si me doy una ducha

_ no claro que no usa el baño de mi habitación, ya sabes cual es- yo asentí y Salí de la casa para ir por mi ropa dando gracias a dios de que fuera ropacasual

_ Hey edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz dej asper se escucho a un lado de mi volvo

_tu que crees – dije sin dejar de buscar la ropa

_ acabas de llegar

_ No, jasper me quede a dormir en casa de bella - un grito ahogado me desconcertó maldición no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de alice, ¿Por qué no me podía quedar callado?

_ Ho... hola alice

_ Hola edward así que ¿dormiste aquí?-pregunto una muy divertida alice

_ Si pero no paso nada

_ Si claro, bueno yo voy con bella- alice le dio un besoa jasper y se encamino ala entrada

_ ¿y bien?-pregunto jasper ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan curioso?

_ ¿que?-pregunte de la manera mas inocente

_ ¿por que dormiste aquí?

_ me quede dormido en el sillón

_aja

_ enserio- bueno no del todo

_ si te creo, te creo

_ se nota

_ ¿te importa si te creo?

_ no debería, pero no quiero que pienses mal de bella- jasper me miro encarando una ceja y no me quedo mas remedio que contarle todo

_ Haber déjame ver si entendí tu elseñor ego centrista dejo de serego centrista cuando se entero de que tenia una hija, y esa hija resulto ser hija de la mujer que tu, como decirlo utilizaste ¿voy bien?-yo solo asentí

_ella te llama te dice que tiene una cita y tu te enojas y por obra divina y una serie de eventos terminan aquí en su casa abrazados, y dormidos en un sillón

_ Si, creo que eso fue lo que paso

_ ¿y que sentiste?

_ esa es una pregunta estupida

_ solo contéstala

_ No se, creo que me gusto -jasper solo me sonrió cosa que si hubiera hecho en otro momento no me hubiera molestado, solo que ahoraera muy sospechoso, jasper siguió con su interrogatorio y yo me limitaba a contestar con monosílabos

_ Bien ya estoy aquí- dijo alice frente a nosotros

_bueno, yo los dejo- ambos asintieron y yo comencé a caminar sintiendo las miradas de ambos sobre mis espaldas.

**Alice pov **

Era sábado porla mañana jasper y yo nos encontrábamos placidamente dormidos sin que nada nos molestara nada hasta que el teléfono sonó

_si dejo que suene se cansaran y colgaran lo se lo se

_ alice contesta – bien ya que mi adoradojasper estaba completamente negado a dejar de soñar no me quedo mas remedio que contestar

_ diga

_ alice, soy bella

_ Bella, ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?, es sábado la gente duerme hasta tarde

_ alice, cállate –se notaba que no estaba de humor

_ Que genio te hace falta dormir

_estas igual que renesmee que no piensan en otra cosa que no sea dormir

_bella, neessi es una niña en crecimiento y yo ayer tuve una noche loca

_ah , bueno eso no me importa, ¿puedes venir?

_ ¡¿ahora?! Qué parte de no e dormido no has entendido

_ya te entendí solo quiero que vayas pormi auto ala oficina-¿auto?, ¿oficina?, ¿Qué demonios paso?

_bella ¿pasó algo?

_cuando llegues aquí te cuento OK

_OK te veré alas 11, chao –ya no pude volver a dormir maldita bella por que no me decía las cosas competas

_ jasper, despierta

_ no quiero-dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, suspire cansada jasper podía ser tan desesperante cuando quería

_OK si no te despiertas no habrá sexo para ti todo el mes – si las palabras mágicas siempre funcionatan pronto como las escucho jasper se levanto de la cama

_ amor ya estoy despierto a donde es que vamos- no pude evitar reír, se veía tan tierno

_ Ah casa de bella por las llaves de suauto al parecer lo dejo en la oficina- jasper camino hacia la ducha, después de un ratojasper y yo salimos hacia la casa de bella, tomamos el taxi y debo decir que fue el paseo más aburrido de toda mí vida y por eso decidimos bajarnos unas cuadras antes ninguno de los dos aguantaba un minuto mas escuchando la platica del tipo del taxi, íbamos caminando conversando de cosas sin sentido cuandojasper paro en seco

_ Hey¿Qué pasa?

_ ese es el volvo de edward

_ ¿Estas seguro?

_ muy seguro- comencé a caminar tenia que corroborar siera cierto que el volvo de edward estaba estacionado fuera de la casa de bella una ves junto al volvojasper hablo

_ Hey edward¿Qué haces aquí?-

_tu que crees – dijo sin dejar de buscar algo dentro de la cajuela del volvo

_ ¿acabas de llegar?-

_ No, jasper me quede a dormir en casa de bella –solté un grito ahogado así que esto era lo que bella me quería decir el tarado digo edward se quedo a dormir aquí, edward cerro la cajuela y me vio con semblante extrañado

_ Ho... hola alice

_ Hola edward así que ¿dormiste aquí?

_ Si pero no paso nada- que conste en acta que yo no se lo pregunte

_ Si claro, bueno yo voy con bella- besea jasper y me encamine ala casa

_ Bella- grite una vez dentro

_ estoy arriba- corrí escaleras arriba tenia que saberlo todo con lujo de detalles toque ala puerta de la recamara de bella

_ pasa

_ Hola bella- bella no respondió estaba viendo su armario con semblante preocupado

_ Hey bella te pasa algo- ella solo asintió

_ ¿y que es?

_ no tengo nada que ponerme- de cuando acá le preocupaba eso a ella

_ ¿quien eres y que hiciste con bella?

_ alice no digas estupideces ayúdame a escoger que ponerme

_ ¿a donde iras?

_ A un día de campo con edward y neessi- una gran sonrisa se formo en mis labios ocasionando que bella me mirara extrañada

_ ¿por que sonríes?

_ Por una cosa

_ ¿cual?

_ Me quieres decir por que edward paso la noche aquí- bella abrió la boca pero no articulo palabra alguna

_te estoy esperando- canturrie

_ nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón, no paso nada lo juro

_ Si claro y yo juro que ayer no pase una noche increíblecon jasper

_ Alice lo digo enserio, no paso nada estábamos conversando y perdimos la noción del tiempo- bella comenzó a hablar como desesperada, cosa que hacia siempre que se ponía nerviosa, así de la nada saco una cita con james y no se que mas

_ Haber déjame ver si entendí, ayer james te invito a cenar pero toda la cena se la paso hablando de el, deRichard y otras cosas, entonces tu llamaste a edward para que fuera por ti y el fue, al llegar aquí deja a neessi en su cama se despide de ti pero tu le pides que se quede cosa que el acepta, comienzan a hablar de citas nefastas después de tus padres, después el te abraza y así de la nada se quedan dormidos

_ Si

_ vaya esto es de locos, me supongo que ya no lo odias tanto, ¿verdad?- bella suspiro

_ No lo se, todo a sido diferente

_ ¿diferente en que?, ¿en que sabe que es padre de neessi? o en que oh por dios, bella ¿te estas enamorando de el? – bella no respondió solo agacho la mirada

_ bella contesta o voy a dar por hecho que eso es

_ Alice ya te dije que no lo se, no me pudo dar el lujo de pensar en eso

_ ¿y por que no?

_pues por mil razones, la primera por que tengo otras cosas en que pensar, la segunda no se si lo quiera o no,

La tercera no se si el sienta algo por mi y tampoco me importa, estoy segura que solo me ve como la madre de su hija

_ ¿quieres saber si siente algo por ti?- ella asintió

_pues averiguado

_ ¿como?

_ hay bella, fíjate en como es con tigo en los pequeños detalles que tiene hacia ti, es mas aprovecha el día de campo- bella me miro extrañada y yo comencé a explícale de verdad que esta mujer no tenia ni idea de cómo tratar a un hombre, me tome un tiempo en buscar su ropa, dejar que se vistiera la maquille un poco y peine su cabello en delicadas ondas

_ alice solo vamos al parque

_ cállate- dije cuando termine de ponerle el listón azul en el cabello- bella se miro en el espejo y sonrió

_ nunca pensé que pudieras dejar bella a alguien sin necesidad deglamour- le di un zape comoera posible que no se diera cuenta de mi talento

_ Auh

_ Tu te lo buscaste, y ahoradame las llaves delauto quejasper debe de estar desesperado- bella camino hacia su bolso y saco las llaves delauto

_ lo dejare aparcado afuera y dejare las llaves en la mesa de la entrada

_OK

_ Bueno chicadiviértete con neessi y edward- camine ala salida topándome con neessi sentada en un sillón viendo si adivinaronbob esponja

_ Adiós neessi

_ Adiós tía alice- cuando Salí de la casa edwardy jasper seguían conversando

_ Bien ya estoy aquí- dije frente a ellos, edward nos miro

_bueno, yo los dejo- ambos asentimos y edward comenzó a caminar, ocasionando que tuviera que morderme el labio para no reír

_ Amor ¿cuanto crees que tarden estos dos para saber cuanto se quieren?

_ No lo se mi pequeña, solo espero que sea muy pronto.

**Bella pov**

Después de que alice se fue me quede en la cocina preparando lo quellevaríamos para el día de campo, pensando en lo alice me dijo no podía ser yo no podía estar enamorada de edward o ¿si?

_ ¿Qué haces?-pregunto

_nada- que respuesta tan estupida era obvio que estaba haciendo algo

_déjame ayudarte

_ no es necesario ya termine- dije dándome la vuelta para poner los últimos emparedados en el canasto

_insis…- Nisiquiera termino la palabra solo se limito a mirarme con sorpresa

_ ¿te pasa algo?

_ te ves muy linda- sentí mis mejillas arder de verdad me había dicho eso sin titubear

_gra...gracias

_ es la verdad – le sonreí tímidamente y tome el canasto con las cosas

_ dameeso

_ no pesa

_ no me importa, dámelo que yo lo llevare- me quito el canasto de las manos y sentí su rose involuntario haciendo que sentirá pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, edward me sonrió de una forma que me había robado el aliento hace 4 años, salimos ala sala y neessi nos esperaba con la manos en la cintura

_papi, mami, no se que piensen pero se esta haciendo tarde- edward y yo comenzamos a reír

_no es gracioso, se esta haciendo tarde

_ya nos vamos- le tendí y ella la tomo, salimos y neessi subió ala parte de atrás del volvo

_papi pon música

_ ¿que quieres escuchar?

_ Mm. claro de luna- edward me miro extrañado

_ emm, es que a ella le gusta la música clásica desde pequeña pero si a ti no te agrada pon otra cosa

_ no agradarme, es lo que casi siempre escucho solo que no me imagine que a ella le gustara- yo solo le sonreí y edward encendió elradio creando unaatmósfera de tranquilidad

_ya llegamos- neessi prácticamente salto del carro y comenzó a correr según ella buscando un lugar donde sentarnos

_ déjame ayudarte- le ofrecía edward pero el negó, a veces era tan terco, caminamos unos minutos hasta que encontramos sitio bajo la sombra de un enorme sauce después de acomodar las cosas, nos sentamos un rato a conversar mientras neessi jugaba con unas niños alas que conoció

_ oye, lo que me dijiste ayer¿era enserio?, me refieroacompañarme a forks para que neessi conozca a mis padres

_ si, era muy enserio, ¿Por qué piensas hacerlo?- yo suspire y voltee a ver a neessi que corría junto con los pequeños

_ No lo se, creo que tienes razón ella merece conocerlos- sentí su mano sobre la mía, y se que si hubiera sido en otro tiempo la hubiera retirado de inmediato, solo que ahora había algo que me lo impedía y no sabia que, después de un rato de seguir así neessi llego corriendo y con las mejillas rojas

_ Mami ya tengo hambre- yo asentí y muy a mi pesar tuve que quitar mi mano de la de edward para servir la merienda

_ Mami ya acabe me voy a jugar

_ nada de me voy a jugar acabas de comer- neessi hizo un puchero pero no se movió

_ mami ya pasaron 15 minutos ya quiero ir a jugar

_ Esta bien anda ve a jugar

_ Pero quiero jugar con ustedes- Ambos aceptamos y ahora yo me encontraba con los ojos cerrados contando hasta el 20 mientras ellos se escondían y murmuraban según ellospara que no los escuchara

_ ven escondámonos aquí- no pude evitar reír edward parecía un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de jugar con neessi

_ 1…2…3… 9…. 11…17… 20-¿Qué?, no esperaran que contara seguido ¿verdad?, comencé a buscarlos pero los traviesos se habían escondido muy bien

_ Chicos, salgan ya de donde quiera que estén – ambos rompieron en risas y yo solo los vi correr hacia donde yo me encontraba edward se puso ala altura de neessi y le susurro algo al oído provocando la risita de mi nena esto no significaba nada bueno y en efecto no era nada bueno edward camino un poco mas hacia mi y así de la nada comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

_ Edward…. Ya – decía entre risas mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas en el pasto, no se ni como paso pero de un momento a otro neessi estaba sobre nosotros haciéndole cosquillas a edward, después de un rato de jugar con neessi nos sentamos a mirar el atardecer

_ Mami

_ Si amor

_ estoy cansada nos podemos ir ya- yo asentí y edward y yo comenzamos a guardar las cosas en el canasto

para después doblar la manta café en la que estábamos sentados, caminamos hacia el volvo de edward y dejamos las cosas en la cajuela voltee a ver a neessi antes de que subiera al volvo y su carita denotaba cansancio, estaba 100% segura de que en cuanto comenzáramos el camino a casa se quedaría dormida el camino a casa comenzó y tal como lo dije neessi se quedo dormida en el asiento de atrás, el camino fue cayado por no incomodo, de hecho los silencios en compañía de edward solían agradarme al llegar a casa edward hizo lo de siempre dejo a neessi en su recamara mientras yo dejaba las cosas en la cocina, escuche los paso de edward bajando las escaleras

_ ¿ya te vas?

_ Si, pero mañana vendré por ustedespara llevarlas a casa de mis padres

_OK, bueno entonces te acompaño ala puerta-el asintió y ambos comenzamos a caminar ala puerta

_ Buenas noches bella

_ Buenas noches edward- edward se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero yo aun no estaba listapara que se fuera

_ Edward

_ Si

_ Gracias por lo de hoy, neessi y yo nos divertimos mucho- el sonrió y comino hacia la entrada de nuevo parándose a unos centímetros de mi

_ No tienes por que agradecerlo- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar, juro que mi sentido común se esfumo y comenzamos a cortar la distancia que nos separaba, uniendo mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo sus labios acompasarse a mi ritmo, y ocasionando que mi corazón latiera mas rápido, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, poco a poco el beso se hizo mas apasionado las manos de edward se encontraban en mi cintura mientras que yo lo abrazaba por el cuello y mis dedos jugaban con su cabello, pero lamentablemente somos humanos y tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, lentamente abrí mis ojos no quería olvidar la sensación de sus labios en los míos pero cuando al fin mis ojos estuvieron abiertos me tope con un muy sonriente edward

_ hasta mañana- fue lo único que me dijo antes de sellar mis labios con un casto beso y se fue.

* * *

**Bueno espero y les guste el Cáp. Espero subir el otro pronto besillos y dejen sus****Reviews**

**y por favor tenganme un poquito de pasiencia por que estoy estudiando para pasar tres materias muy perras **

**por cierto el final se acerca dejen sus sujerencias unnnnn besssoooo a todos **

**chaoo**


	13. la cita

**alclarandoo los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de stephenie meyer y su casa editorial**

**de hay en fuera todo lo demas es mio **

_ nos tienes que decir que paso- decía alice muy animadamente sentada frente a mi escritorio y aun lado de rose

_ Alice eso paso hace 5 días ¿como quieres que lo recuerde?

_ no te hagas, tienes un brillo en esos ojitos tuyos. Desde el domingo que te vi en casa de esme así que dinos

_ ja, ja ¿Qué aras para que te diga?

_ rose te golpeara- maldita alice, yo sabia que no estaba jugando sabia muy bien que si no hablaba rose me obligaría a hacerlo pero en realidad me parecía inaudito estar aquí en mi oficina como tres adolescente esperando escuchar detalles de la cita con el novio, pero aun así me puse a relatar lo sucedido, los juegos, las risas, la platica, el beso. Ese beso que un podía sentir y que juraría era el motivo por el cual, según la gente se me veía mas contenta y con un brillo especial en la mirada.

_ ¿se besaron?-pregunto rosalie desconcertada

_sip

_nada más eso son un par de aburridos- reitero

_ ¿y que esperabas?, ¿Qué tuviéramos sexo?

_ la verdad si, ya te hace falta- hay bueno la verdad es que rose tenia razón desde que neessi nació, mejor dicho desde que neessi fue concebida no había tenido sexo con nadie. Los toquidos en la puerta nos sobre saltaron alas tres

_ adelante

_ Bella, perdón por molestarte pero te llego esto y es de respuesta urgente - dijo Ángela, tendiéndome un sobre blanco

_ Gracias angie- ella asintió y salio de la oficina

_ábrelo- dijeron alice y rose al mismo tiempo y yo no tarde en hacer lo que me dijeron rasgue el sobre y dentro había un recorte de lo que parecía la reseña de una película y una hoja doblada por la mitad tome la hoja la desdoble y comencé a leer

_Si voy a hacer esto lo voy a hacer bien._

_Bella _

_Me concederías el honor, ¿de salir con migo?, ya sabes ir al cine, después ir a cenar y al final un lindo paseo por el parque_

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Edward c._

La estupida sonrisa de adolescente se formo en mis labios y pude percatarme de que alice y rose me miraban con curiosidad

_ ¿y bien?- pregunto alice

_ es una invitación a una cita

_ ¿de quien es?

_de quien crees tú

_ edward- dijeron las dos a coro y yo solo asentí

_ Si que mi cuñado es cursi- dijo rose mientras se paraba de la silla y alice seguía su ejemplo

_ Bien belly nos vamos para que puedas trabajar a gusto

_ OK, que les vaya bien- alice y rose salieron de mi oficina dejándome completamente sola, tome la nota de edward y la leí un par de veces mas, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer esto?, ¿Por qué con cada cosa que hacia, me obligaba a olvidar el pasado y a enfocarme en el presente?, y sobre todo en este sentimiento que estaba naciendo dentro de mi, suspire fuertemente y deje la nota sobre mi escritorio, para volver a mi trabajo. Pero

Mis ojos se posaron en la foto de mis padres y recordé las palabras de edward y era completamente cierto neessi tenia el derecho de conocer a sus abuelos, pero eso lo decidiría mas adelante continué trabajando durante un rato más, estaba tan concentrada que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me asusto

_ Bella

_angie me asustaste

_ lo siento, Richard quiere verte en la sala de juntas ahora

_ Gracias angie-

_ De nada- angie salio de mi oficina y yo me puse a terminar el informe sobre la ultima cuenta, para después encaminarme ala sala de juntas.

_ la empresa a tenido….-bla, bla, bla, odiaba las juntas de mes, Richard se la pasaba hablando de cosas sin sentido e inútiles además me estaba muriendo de ganas por ver a mi bebita y por que no decirlo también a edward.

_5:30 media hora mas y ya, solo eso treinta minutos y ya – me repetía mentalmente pero tal parecía que el padre tiempo estaba jugando con migo por que los minutos pasabas cada vez mas lento

_ Bueno eso es todo por hoy, que tengan una linda tarde y nos vemos mañana- Richard dio por terminada la junta y yo me pare de un salto para correr a mi oficina y tomar mis cosas

_ Hasta mañana angie- dije mientras corría hacia los elevadores

_ hasta mañana- grito angie. El camino al departamento de edward fue tortuoso, meramente por el trafico ¿Qué acaso no entendían que tenia prisa? Después de 30 tortuosos minutos llegue al edificio de edward. Por fin el departamento entrar el departamento estaba demasiado apacible, los únicos sonidos eran las voces de neessi y edward que estaban en la sala

_ papi, no me sale el dibujo

_ ¿que dibujo es?

_un gato

_ Lo dibujare yo OK

_ Sip- neessi se acerco el cuaderno a edward y comenzó a dibujar

_ Papi, ¿estas seguro de que eso es un gato?- no pude contener la risa ante la pregunta de mi pequeña, ocasionando que los dos giraran hacia mi

_ Bella

_ Hola

_ Mami

_ amor- dije más eufórica de lo normal y la tomaba entre mis brazos

_ ¿como te portaste?

_ Bien mami

_ que bueno amor, ¿ya terminaste tu tarea? – mi nena dudo un momento y luego contesto

_ya casi mami

_ Bueno amor termínala para irnos pronto ya que tu papi tiene que descansar- ella asintió y yo la puse en el piso para que terminara su tarea

_ ¿así que quieres que descanse?- la voz aterciopelada de edward me dio un buen susto, ya que se me había olvidado por completo que estaba hay

_ me asustaste

_ si, me di cuenta- dijo con burla en la voz

_ Tarado

_ ¿Por qué no respondiste a mi invitación?

_por que ya conoces la respuesta- dije siguiéndole el juego

_ya ves uno que quiere hacer las cosas bien y tú que no lo dejas. Pero en fin ¿quieres algo de comer?

_ nada, gracias

_ vamos bella debes de tener hambre

_ Bueno, la verdad es que si- el sonrío y luego me pregunto:

_ ¿que quieres?, tengo pasta, pasta y pasta

_ pasta esta bien- dije tratando de no reírme, de verdad que podía ser gracioso cuando se lo proponía el camino hacia la cocina y yo aproveche para llamar a angie

_ Oficina de bella swan lo atiende Ángela

_ Angie, soy yo bella

_ Ah hola bella, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

_ recuerdas ese sobre con respuesta urgente

_ Em si

_ ¿de donde venia?

_ De cerenty publicidad ¿Por qué?

_ por que quiero que mandes la respuesta- comencé a dictar la respuesta

_ Muy bien ¿par quien va dirigida?

_ Para el Sr. edward cullen

_ muy bien-dijo angie tratando de no reírse

_ OK entonces nos vemos mañana

_hasta mañana bella- colgué el teléfono y escuche la voz de edward detrás mío

_ La pasta esta lista- mierda por que tenia que susurrar

_ aja- fue todo lo que pude articular………………..

* * *

**por fin la cita **

Por fin era viernes y yo estaba realmente nerviosa incluso había pedido permiso para faltar ala oficina, eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo aun no me empezaba a arreglarme

_bella ¿Quién se quedara con neessi?

_ esme – grite desde la ducha y recordé lo linda que había sido esme al haberse ofrecido para cuidar a neessi hasta mañana al medio día.

_ Alice, no se que ponerme- dije una vez que Salí de la ducha y me paraba frente a mi armario

_ hay bella, Eso no es nuevo-De verdad estaba reconsiderando eso de haber pedido ayuda a alice para esto

_ no te burles de verdad no tengo nada que ponerme

_ bella no te desesperes. Mejor dime ¿la cita es formal o informal?

_ Informal

_ Muy bien- alice tomo su móvil y tecleó los números a una velocidad inhumana

_ hola rose

_.......

_ Si te llamaba por que necesitamos tu ayuda

_..................

_ Para arreglar a bella

* * *

_ Si aquí en casa de bella

* * *

_no ya sabes, ropa y maquillaje nada fuera del otro mundo

_ Alice ¿Qué haces?- alice alzo una mano en señal de que me callara

_ esta bien rose en media hora te vemos aquí- sin mas la pequeña pixie colgó el teléfono

_ ¿que acabas de hacer?

_ llamar a rose, por que ¿te molesta?

_no, no me molesta, al contrario me aterra- alice rodeo los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano al dirigirse a mi armario

_ Bueno bella veamos que tienes aquí- alice mientras miraba toda la ropa que tenía en mi armario

_ Esto no, no, no, bella tienes ropa que se pondría mi abuelita por dios- pasaron treinta minutos y lo único que la detuvo fue el sonido de su móvil

_ ¿diga?

_...............

_ estamos en el cuarto de bella

* * *

_ si sube rose- alice cerro la tapa de su móvil y siguió buscando

_ hola chicas- dijo rosalie desde la puerta

_ hola rose- respondimos alice y yo a corro

_ ¿que hacen?

_ busco la ropa que bella se pondrá esta noche, pero creo que aquí no hay nada con que trabajar. O tal vez si- dijo alice mientras veía unos jeans nuevos y un suéter color blanco que casi nunca me ponía

_ ya lo tengo- dijo tomando las prendas

_ Alice, no se si haz notado el escote de ese suéter

_ Si ya lo note por eso te lo pondrás con esto abajo- dijo tomando una blusa de tirantes del mismo color del suéter

_ Estas loca

_ si puede ser, ahora nos falta arreglarte y maquillarte. ¿Estas lista rose?

_ Lista alice –alice tomo las prendas que estaban sobre mi cama y las puso en una silla mientras que rose me hacia recostarme en la cama

_chicas ¿Qué me van a hacer?

_ A depilarte con cera- si se lo que están pensando y si rose y alice son unas sádicas

_ depilarme ¿Qué?

_ Todo

_ ¿todo?

_sip todo- dijo alice mientras sacaba de una bolsa las bandas de cera fría

_ alice no creo que estos sea ¡aaaaaaaaahhhh! Necesario- dije al borde de las lágrimas después de sentir el primer tiron de la banda de cera en el aria del bikini, después de una muy buena dosis de tortura alice y rose insistieron en que me diera una ducha de agua caliente mientras ellas preparaban todo lo demás, ¿Qué acaso había mas?

_ bella sal ya, o lo único que conseguirás es arrugarte como una pasa

_ alice cállate que aun no se me pasa el dolor- escuche las risas de rose y alice al otro lado de la puerta, mientras yo salía de la tina

_ Bien, bien ya estoy aquí ¿ahora que sigue?

_ Peinado y maquillaje

_ creí que había dicho que la cita era informal

_si lo dijiste, pero el hecho de que sea informal no quiere decir que tengas que verte como una mujer descuidada- rose asintió ante la afirmación de alice y me tomo por el hombro obligándome a sentarme frente al peinador cuyo espejo estaba tapado con una manta

_ bien alice, ya es hora- dijo rose, de una manera muy profesional

_ Tenazas-

_ aquí tienes rose

_ Fijador

_ sale fijador

_ base de maquillaje

_ ¿Mate o natural?

_ Natural-¿Qué se creían estas dos médicos cirujanos?

_ sombra

_ Aquí

_ Chicas, en realidad ¿no creen que exageran?

_ no- contestaron las dos, di un largo suspiro de verdad que me estaba arrepintiendo de haber llamado a alice para que me ayudara

_ ¿les falta mucho?

_ ya estamos por terminar- aseguro rose

_ ¿ya?

_solo te falta el brillo labial pero eso te lo pondremos, después de que te cambies- alice tiro de mis brazos ayudándome a ponerme de pie

_ ten esta es la ropa que te pondrás- dijo alice tendiéndome una bolsa de victoria secret, unos zapatos y las prendas que había seleccionado

_ ¿lencería?

_ hay bella tu solo pontéela y no preguntes ¿OK?- yo solo asentí ya que no me quedaba mas, fui al baño y me puse la ropa que alice me había dado. Saque el conjunto de lencería que seguramente rose había comprado y la verdad es que estaba hermoso era un lindo cachetero de encaje en color azul y el sujetador a juego

_ ya estoy lista- dije saliendo del cuarto de baño

_ bella te ves preciosa, rose y yo estamos seguras de que dejaras a edward con la boca abierta ¿verdad rose?

_ No cabe duda- la apoyo rose

_ Chicas, no pobre saber si es cierto lo que me dicen hasta no verme en el espejo- alice tomo mis manos y me guió hasta el espejo

_ cierra los ojos

_ Alice no lo are

_ hazlo o rose te golpeara

_ hay esta bien- cerré mis ojos y escuche como alice y rose quitaban la manta del espejo

_abre los ojos bella- la mujer que estaba en el espejo no era yo

_wow, chicas se lucieron- dije aun sin dar crédito alo que veía mi cabello cayendo en finas hondas y una pequeña diadema blanca en mi cabeza, el suéter y la blusa encajaban ala perfección con los jeans entubados de mezclilla y los zapatos altos que alice me había dado

_ bella ya terminaste de admirarte

_ ¿he?-pregunte desconcertada ya que según yo apenas habían pasado unos segundos

_ olvídalo, que aun te falta algunas cosas y ya no nos queda tiempo

_ ¿que hora es?

_ Las 7:30

_ hay por dios edward llegara por mi en cual….- el timbre de la puerta no me dejo terminar ya qué anunciando ala llegada del ya mencionado

_ por dios ya llego ¿y ahora que hago?- alice y rose estallaron en carcajadas al ver mi nerviosismo

_ no se rían y mejor díganme que hago

_nosotras- dijo rose señalando con el dedo a alice y después a ella-creemos que deberías abrirle la puerta

_ Si tienen razón- Salí de mi habitación rápidamente y corrí por las escaleras y una ves delante de la puerta los nervios me abordaron, tuve que hacer unas cuantas respiraciones para que los nervios se me quitaran de encima y fue entonces cuando decidí abrir la puerta y hay estaba el sentado en uno de los escalones frente ala casa

_ Buenas noches- edward Nisiquiera se molesto en voltear solo se paro del asiento y camino hacia la entrada con la cabeza gacha, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

_ ¿pasa algo?-pregunte un tanto desconcertada, mientras miraba como edward empezaba a alzar el rostro

_ No nad….bella

_ ¿si?

_ te juro que no hay palabras para describir como te ves

_ ¿que acaso me veo mal?

_ Claro que no, al contrario te vez hermosa

_gracias- dije de lo más avergonzada, ya que era la primera vez que sentía que me lo decía de una forma sincera

_ ¿quieres pasar?

_ ¿aun te falta mucho? por que la función es alas 8

_ solo voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos- el asintió algo nervioso y yo corrí escaleras arriba

_ Bien chicas ya me voy, alice tienes la llave de la casa

_ Si

_ cierra cuando se vayan- no espere a que ellas se despidieran solo tome mi bolso, mis llaves y baje rápidamente.

_ Ya vamonos- edward asintió y me ofreció su brazo para salir hacia la acera

_ ¿que película veremos?-pregunte una vez que estábamos dentro del volvo de edward

_ no seas impaciente

_ oh vamos, al menos el titulo

_ No

_por favor- dije valiéndome de las mañas de alice

_ se llama amor sin escalas- una risa se escapo de mis labios ya que había escuchado ciertas criticas para la película pero nunca pensé que a edward le gustaran las películas de comedia romántica

_ ¿no te agrada?

_ A mí si pero nunca pensé que a ti te gustaran las películas de comedia romántica

_ La verdad no me gustan pero recordé que a ti no te gustan las películas de terror –sonreí al escuchar que el había preferido sacrificar sus gustos por mi comodidad

El cine transcurrió sin contratiempo y la cena, la cena pasó entre pláticas y risas

_ estas loco, ya enserio no juegues ¿de verdad emmett y tu se aventaron del bacón del segundo piso de tu casa cuando eran niños?

_ si, nos creíamos el capitán América y superman

_ eso es tonto

_ eramos unos niños- dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta, la cual yo ofrecí pagar la mitad pero el se negó

_ ¿quieres pasear?-pregunto una ves fuera del restaurante

_ Si por que no- comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia un lindo parque tomados de la mano y aunque íbamos en silencio no era incomodo, podía sentir como las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago haciéndome entender de una buena ves que estaba enamorada de el, ¿pero sentiría el lo mismo por mi? Ya no podía mas con la incertidumbre si el me quería era bien correspondido y si no estoy segura que lo superaría. Me pare en seco y el volteo a verme desconcertado

_ ¿pasa algo?

_ No, bueno si, no exactamente. Yo solo quiero hablar con tigo, pero por favor no me interrumpas ¿OK?- el solo asintió y yo tome aire para comenzar a hablar

_ mira, yo estos meses que haz estado al lado mío y de neessi han sido los mejores de mi vida, me haz hecho olvidar de apoco el pasado y también haz hecho que me enamore de ti-hice una pausa para poder estudiar su rostro pero este no estresaba nada así que continué

_ edward yo entiendo si tu no quieres nada con migo, también entiendo que aya alguien mas pero por favor dime algo- el seguía hay sin decir nada, y fue hay cuando lo comprendí el no quería nada con migo, solté su mano y comencé a caminar lejos de el.

* * *

**epero les guste el cap y la procima vez que suba ser apara subier el final **

**pero en fin trabajo en una nueva historia, que les prometo tendra lemmon y otras cosas mas **

**besiines y disfurten el cap**


	14. el feliz final

El final ¿feliz?

Edward pov

_No sabía como asimilar lo que bella me acabada de decir ella dijo ¿Qué me amaba? , me amaba al igual que yo a ella, me quede pasmado, fue hay cuándo ella soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar a mejor dicho trotar por el parque y fue en ese momento en el que mi mente o mi razón no lo se decidieron actuar _

__ bella, bella espera por favor- dije tomándola del brazo con suavidad_

__ ¿para que?, ¿para que me digas que no quieres nada con migo?, no necesito escucharlo _

__ Bella escúchame, yo también quiero estar con tigo, ¿creo que es lo mejor para neessi?_

__ ¿neessi?, edward te digo que te amo y tu solo quieres estar con migo por tu hija- dijo soltándose de mi agarre y comenzando a caminar de nuevo_

__ bella espera- dije con la voz entrecortada _

__ ¿Qué?, si te preocupa que te vaya a negar ala niña no claro que no puedes verla cuando quieras y ahora quitate de mi camino que tengo que llegar a casa-no pude evitar reírme ella pensaba que no la amaba y que quería estar a su lado solo por nuestra hija_

__ ¿de que carajos te ríes? _

__de que no me explique bien_

__ ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto escéptica_

__a que si quiero que estemos juntos por neessi, pero también quiero estar a tu lado por que te amo _

__ ¿que?_

__ Bella, seria muy estupido de mi parte decir que siempre te he amado incluso antes de esa noche del baile, solo que era inmaduro e infantil como para decirlo o reconocerlo después de lo que paso tu te fuiste de forks y ya no supe mas de ti y después por azares del destino te volvía a encontrar y conocí a neessi sin siquiera saber que era mi hija, por favor perdóname por esto pero incluso le pedí a jasper que te investigara y debo decir en mi defensa que alice ayudo mucho- ahora era bella quien no daba crédito alo que estaba escuchando de pronto su cara adopto una tonalidad de rojo y yo pensé que era por la ira. _

__ bella dime algo_

__ ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

__ No lo se golpeame, gritame, pero por favor haz algo_

__ Si voy a hacer algo -Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego al contrario bella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me atrajo hacia su boca y comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente demostrándonos en ese beso todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro _

__perdóname por todo- dije cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire_

__no tengo nada que perdonarte_

__ claro que lo tienes _

__ olvidemos el pasado ¿quieres?_

__ no, no quiero olvidarlo quiero rectificarlo- ella sonrió ampliamente y yo conocía esa sonrisa ala perfección _

__ ¿y que aras para rectificarlo?- la tome de la mano y comenzamos a correr hacia donde había dejado estacionado mi volvo y conduje hasta mi departamento _

__ ¿que hacemos aquí?-pregunto bell`s al estar frente a ala puerta de mi departamento_

__rectificar el pasado- ella soltó una linda carcajada que para mi fue música, entramos en el departamento y sin más preámbulos ataque sus labios _

__edward aquí no- murmuro ella contra mis labios, esta bien la excitación era demasiada así que corrí con ella para llegar a mi habitación, Nisiquiera me moleste en prender las luces ya que las cortinas de la ventana estaba corridas y la luz de la luna inundaba la habitación creando la mejor atmósfera de todas sentí a bella pego su cuerpo al mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello pude sentir mi cuerpo tensarse, por las sensaciones que me provocaba el sentir los labios de bella sobre la piel de mi cuello ya no resistía mas me di la vuelta y la atraje hacia mi solo para poder besarla y Comencé a quitarle el estorboso suéter que tenia puesto dejándola solo con la pequeña blusa de tirantes blanca, y comencé a acariciarle suavemente uno de sus brazos con el dorso de mi mano, dándole confianza, cerró los ojos y entonces acaricié su otro brazo con mi dedos, veía como subía y bajaba su pecho a causa de su respiración acelerada. La tomé por la cintura y le fui besando el cuello de a poco tal y como ella lo había hecho, bella colocó sus manos sobre mi torso y las subió hasta mi cuello, un fuerte suspiro se le escapó de los labios, mientras yo me entretenía acariciando la suave piel de su espalda, su aroma era exquisito tal y como lo recordaba._

_Sentí como me quito el saco y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa en tanto yo quitaba su blusa y dejaba al descubierto su hermoso sujetador azul haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro._

__ ¿como sabias que amo el azul?_

__ intuición- dijo con la voz más sensual que jamás hubiera escuchado, uní nuestras bocas mientras ella me quitaba la camisa y la taraba al suelo. Rompí el beso para colocar mis labios sobre su hombro y besárselo mientras desabrochaba su sostén, cuando la libere de él, bese uno de sus senos suavemente, succionando su pezón en tanto acariciaba el otro, ella tenía sus dedos entre mis cabellos y jadeaba con cada toque. Después fui subiendo por su cuello hasta volver a besarla en los labios más apasionadamente y haciéndola caminar hacia la cama, una vez ahí la coloque encima y me subí en ella, dispuesto a hacerle el amor._

_Volví a besarle el cuello, presionándolo ligeramente con mis labios, luego baje por en medio de sus senos, pase por su abdomen y me detuve en su ombligo en tanto mis manos bajaban hasta su pantalón tirando de el y de su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda. Sus gemidos eran más intensos y de su boca escapó un grito ahogado cuando sintió mi lengua en su intimidad, la fui recorriendo, saboreándola, concentrado en hacerla vibrar, mi lengua se abría paso entre sus pliegues y llego a todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de terminar sustituí mi lengua por dos dedos y la mire cuando llego al orgasmo, tenía los ojos cerrados, apretaba el edredón y su grito casi fue ensordecedor._

_Me levanté para quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa, estaba demasiado excitado y necesitaba con urgencia estar dentro de su cuerpo. Caminé de vuelta a la cama, me tendí sobre ella y fui deslizando mis dedos por sus piernas hasta llegar a la pelvis que fui apretando suavemente hasta que encontré el punto exacto que la excitaría de nuevo. Abrió sus piernas dándome la bienvenida a la gloria de su cuerpo, así que entré en ella y el gemido no se hizo esperar al sentirla, comencé a comerme sus senos alternadamente mientras ella me sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda y yo me movía constante pero lento, prologando el momento, sus fuertes gemidos me indicaban como lo estaba disfrutando y esa era una razón más para que yo lo disfrutara de igual manera que ella. Sentí como tensaba los músculos de su intimidad, aprisionando más mi miembro para lograr un roce más exquisito, entonces puse mis manos sobre la cama para tomar más impulso y moverme con más rapidez en tanto sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda._

_La expresión de placer en su rostro era incomparable, las gotas de sudor en su frente brillaban y se mordía los labios sin quitarme la mirada, suplicaba por más con la voz entrecortada y yo fui aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad de mis movimientos hasta que ya no podía controlarme más y se volvieron delirantes, ansiosos por lograr aquel maravilloso éxtasis que alcancé instantes antes que ella que me apretó fuertemente la espalda mientras su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse. Me deje caer sobre ella, rendido y satisfecho, ya que la acababa de amar y estaba 100 que este seria el inicio de algo hermoso._

__ te amo- susurre a su lado mientras la atraía hacia mi y la abrasaba por la cintura_

__ Yo también te amo_

_ ¿en que piensas?- dijo bella mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un casto beso en los labios

_ En la noche en la que decidimos rectificar el pasado, ¿la recuerdas?

_como olvidarla si tan solo tres meses después me pediste que me casara con tigo, volviéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo

_ así y ¿ya cuanto tenemos de casados?, tres meses

_ Tres años- dijo bella seria

_ ¿te pasa algo amor?

_ tengo una duda

_dímela

_ ¿eres feliz?-me pregunto con un toque de miedo en su voz

_ Bella ¿Qué pregunta absurda es esa?

_ Sola responde-pidió en tono suplicante

_ no, no he sido feliz, simplemente no hay palabras para describir la dicha y felicidad que tu y mi hija me dan – una hermosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de mi esposa y no pude resistirme a besarla

_ wiuuu- dijo mi pequeña princesa tras de nosotros

_papá ¿pese que habías dicho que no besarías de nuevo a mamà en nuestra presencia?

_ la estaba besando antes de que llegaras asi que no cuenta

_ hay, – mi pequeña salio hacia el patio trasero y bella y yo comenzamos a reír

_ Neessi esta celosa

_y como no estarlo si tiene un padre tan guapo como yo

_ ¿enserio?

_claro

_ ¿sabias que eres un egocéntrico?

_ Si, ya lo habías mencionado pero de todas formas me amas ¿no?

_ Con toda el alma.-y así es como eh pasado tres años de maravilloso matrimonio con ella la mujer de la que siempre estuve enamorado y para completar mas la dicha tenia una hermosa hija

_ amor

_ ¿si?-pregunte a bella que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del patio tracero mientras me observaba cocinar las hamburguesas

_¿cuantos hijos te gustaria tener?-

_ si son con tigo los que sea ¿por que?

_ pues veras dentro de 7 meses vas a cambiar pañales y a levantarte en las madrugadas- deje hacer lo que estaba haciendo y camine hacia ella que sonreia amplia mente

_¿estas hablando encerio?-pregunte una vez que estuve frente a su silla

_ muy encerio-dijo sonriendome, tome su rostro entre mis manos y comense a besarlo

_ te amo- dije separandome de sus labios y bajando hasta su vientre y lo besaba, si en definitiva era el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo el final con un poquitin de lemmon **

**espero y les guste.**

**gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y espero les guste la proxima historia que estoy por subir**

**que esa si les prometo tendra mucho lemmon**

**un besoooo y ya saben dejen sus reviwes **

**nos vemos prontooo**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogo

Lo observaba dormir, era ya tres años de estar juntos y yo aun pensaba que era un sueño. Pero ala vez sabia que esto era muy real ya que el anillo en mi mano me lo decía, no pude reprimir los recuerdos de aquel día en que me propuso matrimonio, fue lo mejor que me a pasado después del nacimiento de neessi

__bella_

__si angie_

__te buscan _

__ ¿quien?_

__yo- la sonrisa de adolescente se formo en mis labios mucho antes de que levantara la vista._

__ Yo los dejo con permiso_

__gracias angie- escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y me levante de mi asiento para ir a abrazarlo_

__ ¿que haces aquí?_

__ vine a invitarte a cenar_

__ ¿a mi?_

__ pues eso tenía pensado pero si quieres invito Ángela ¿no sabes que restaurantes le gustan?_

__no, no lo se pero si quieres puedo preguntarle- dije separándome de el y caminando hacia el teléfono para seguirle el juego_

__ Claro que no, no la voy a invitar a ella sino a ti_

__Mm., no invita Ángela_

__ ¿estas segura?_

__ no- el comenzó a reír y yo no tarde en unirme a sus risas _

__ dame10 minutos y nos vamos_

__ te doy 5_

__tramposo- el me regalo una sonrisa torcida y yo sentí como mi corazón se paralizada. Nos encontrábamos en su auto y aunque ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que salimos de la oficina aun no llegábamos a ningún lugar _

__ ¿ya llegamos?_

__falta poco_

__ ¿que tanto?_

__ Bella- yo solté una risa la verdad es que amaba verlo desesperado_

__ Ahora si ¿ya llegamos?- estaba preparada par ala negativa pero en lugar de eso el asintió_

__ Edward ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, creí que iríamos a cenar- dije al ver el edificio que teníamos frente a nosotros _

__ Y eso aremos _

__ ¿en un edificio antiguo?_

__ no es cualquier edificio, es a donde vengo a pensar es mi lugar especial y quiero compartirlo con tigo -yo sonreí ante el hecho de que el quería compartí este lugar con migo _

__ te amo_

__ Yo a ti pero ahora señorita me aria el honor de acompañarme- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo el cual yo tome gustosa. Subimos las escaleras hasta la azotea y yo me quede maravillada al ver que solo estaba iluminada por pequeños foquitos y velas y que en medio estaba una mesa puesta para dos _

__ ¿te gusta?_

__ es hermoso- me guió hasta la mesa y me ofreció una silla, si el era todo un caballero _

__ ¿a que se debe todo esto?- pregunte una ves que terminamos de cenar_

__paciencia-dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y caminaba hacia mi lugar y se arrodillaba frente a mi _

__ ¿que haces?-pregunte desconcertada y el solo se limito a levantar la mano _

__ quiero decirte algo por favor escúchame - el saco una hoja de la bolsa de su saco y comenzó a leer- se que no soy el mejor partido, que tengo muchos defectos y pocas virtudes, que puedo ser testarudo infantil e inmaduro. No se que tan bien le caigo a tus amigas ni a tu familia, tampoco se si sea el mejor padre para neessi, pero lo que si se es que te amo con toda mi alma, que daría media vida por volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que sufrieras, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado, y si tu me aceptas me arias el hombre mas feliz del mundo…isabella Marie swan ¿te casarías con migo? –las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas a causa de la felicidad quien demonios iba a decir que un estupido error del pasado iba traer tanta felicidad a mi vida_

__ ¿y bien?-pregunto anhelante_

__amor claro que acepto ser tu esposa- el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y nos fundimos en un beso, que solo rompimos por la falta de aire._

__bien y ahora que has decidido ser mi esposa quiero que tengas esto- dijo mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo. _

Si así fue como el me pidió matrimonio y hoy estábamos aquí con tres años de casados y como una familia feliz. Le di un beso a mi amado edward que aun dormía y me dirigí a darme una ducha, abrí el grifo del agua caliente esperando a que se llenara la tina y recordé el día que mis padres conocieron a su nieta y a mi futuro esposo en esos tiempos.

__ ¿sientes confianza?_

__ Te he de confesar que lo que siento es pánico- dije una ves que aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de olympic y caminábamos hacia la salida para tomar un taxi _

__ Ten llámales- dijo Edward una vez que estuvimos dentro del taxi y nos dirigíamos a casa de mis padres _OK-digite los números y espere a que me contestaran_

__ ¿diga?- la voz de mi madre se escucho al otro lado del teléfono y yo no pude contener una lagrima traicionera_

__ma…mamà_

__ ¿bella, eres tu?_

__si, mamà_

__hija, dios mío que sorpresa, ¿dime que has hecho?, ¿Cómo has estado?_

__mami-la interrumpí_ ¿estarán en casa?_

__ ¿por que?_

__solo dímelo_

__ Si amor aquí estaremos_

__muy bien, chao_

__bella, bell`s por favor no cuelgues – le pase el teléfono a edward y colgó por mi ya que yo no podía por que estaba hecha un mar de nervios y lagrimas_

__amor no llores, te prometo que todo estará bien _

__ ¿y si no lo aceptan?_

__tendrán que hacerlo por que no pienso renunciar a ustedes- dijo mirando a neessi que se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos y luego a mi. Con ese gesto me dio la confianza para saber que el siempre estaría a mi lado y que esto saldría bien_

__ ¿que les diremos?-pregunte interesada_

__la verdad, bueno a medias_

__ ¿a que te refieres?_

__ les diremos que nos fuimos juntos a los angeles- la verdad no me parecía mucho mentirles a mis padres pero tampoco me quería quedar viuda antes de tiempo_

__ ¿y si le preguntan algo a neessi?_

__les diremos que tuve que irme por negocios pero que volví por ustedes, y que ahora estamos por casarnos y que _

__mentiroso_

__ así me amas _

__ No lo dudes- el comenzó a reír y yo junto con el, al poco tiempo el paisaje se volvió familiar el centro de port angeles seguía exactamente igual que hace cuatro años, y el camino a mi casa ni se diga parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por forks._

__ Bien ya estamos aquí ¿ahora que?- dije una ves que estuvimos frente ala casa de mis padres, con todo y maletas._

__yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tocar la puerta ¿no crees?- rodee los ojos ante la respuesta tan obvia que había obtenido .me encamine ala puerta y toque un par de veces, esperando a que me abrieran, a los poco segundos la puerta se abrió y frente a mi estaba mi madre _

__bella ¿Qué haces aquí?_

__ Mamà… yo…bueno nosotros queremos hablar con ustedes _

__ ¿nosotros?-pregunto mi madre extrañada y yo solo asentí y voltee hacia donde estaban edward y neessi para indicarles que se acercaran_

__ ¿edward que haces aquí? _

__ hola Renée- dijo edward un poco nervioso _

__ bella, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién esa pequeñita?¿y por que edward esta aquí con tigo?_

__ mamà, podemos entrar en un momento te explico todo- mi madre dejo se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar a los tres, le pedí de favor a mi madre que llamara a mi papá para poder hablar con los dos mientras yo dejaba a neessi en la sala viendo TV_

__ bella, por favor ya dinos ¿que pasa?, ¿Quién esa niñita? Y ¿Por qué edward esta aquí con tigo?-pregunto de nuevo mi madre muy alterada _

__ bueno, contestando a tu primera pregunta estoy, bueno estamos aquí por que queremos comunicarles algo _

__ ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto mi padre con un tono de voz molesto_

__ Edward y yo nos vamos a casar- dije sin poder evitar sonreír ante ese hecho- y queríamos que nos den su bendición_

__ Bella esto es grandioso –dijo mi madre parándose de su silla y caminando hacia mi y hacia Edward para abrazarnos_

__y tú que dices papá_

__ ¿estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?_

__ si, lo amo y es lo que en realidad deseamos los dos –dije volteando a ver a edward y regalándole una sonrisa._

__ Pues si es lo que quieren adelante… solo una cosa edward, si haces infeliz a mi hija yo mismo te estrangulare con mis propias manos.-papá-rebatí enseguida_

__ Sr. swan yo le prometo que are que su hija sea la mujer más feliz de la tierra._

__eso espero, eso espero – ambos sonreímos pues ya sabíamos que la parte difícil era la que seguía _

__ bueno eso es solo el primer y ultimo punto, en cuanto al lo segundo- dije haciendo una pausa considerable y eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para darles la noticia atrasada de que eran abuelos. _

__ Bien la pequeña que esta sentada en la sala es…. Hay dios mío como les digo esto_

__ solo dilo cariño, estamos seguros que podemos entender que edward tenga una hija- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por la razón que tenia mi madre_

__ ¿Qué pasa dije algo malo?_

__ no mamà tienes toda la razón, solo que no solo es hija de edward_

__ Si amor eso ya lo sabemos, solo esperamos que la madre de la nena lo entienda._

__ ma, es que no me has dejado explicarme la madre de esa niña soy yo _

__ si amor ya lo sabemos, te siente la madre de esa ni..._

__ No mamà creo que al parecer no me he explicado bien, así que me temo que tendré que explicarte todo desde el principio pero antes de eso quiero que sepan que después de lo que escuchen nada cambiara- me puse a explicar lo sucedido con omitiendo la parte del baile de graduación y observando los rostros inexpresivos de mis padres._

__ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto antes?, si tan solo hubiéramos sabido esto, ¿Por qué no nos tuviste confianza?-pregunto mi madre con la voz quebrada _

__ mamà entiendeme, tenia que irme en los angeles lo tenia todo estaba con edward, y con mi hija lo siento tanto._

__ ¿Por qué no se casaron desde un principio?-pregunto escéptico mi padre_

__ teníamos nuestros motivos- susurre_

__ ¿que motivos podían ser esos?_

__ unos, que ustedes no entenderían- susurre, mi padre se paro de la mesa y camino hacia la sala ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?_

__ mamà dime algo_

__ no tengo nada que decir- ella siguió el ejemplo de mi padre y camino hacia la sala donde estaba neessi_

__ sabía que esto era una mala idea, ellos no lo tomaron tan bien como yo esperaba_

__ Tranquila amor_

__ ¿Cómo me pides eso?, mis padre, no lo tomaron tan bien como los tuyos y adem…-_

__ Shhh_

__ ¿Qué? ¿Por que me callas? _

__ escucha- me quede callada y escuche los murmullos que venían desde la sala_

__ ¿y tu sabes quienes somos?_

__ si, tu eres mi abuela Renée y tu mi abuelo charlie _

__ si nena, así es – la voz de mis padres se escuchaba desde la sala y al parecer sostenían una muy entretenida conversación con neessi edward y yo rápidamente de la mesa y fuimos hacia la sala donde se suponía estaba viendo neessi la tele pero en ves de eso estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Renée y jugada con un oso que yo reconocí como el Sr. copo de nieve _

__ Mamà_

__ Bella- dijo mi madre volteando hacia mi y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas _

__ Abuela Renée ¿estas triste?-pregunto mi pequeña _

__ No amor lloro por que estoy feliz…._

Ese día mi vida se compuso por completo mi vida, mi familia estaba con migo, mi nena era feliz y yo tenia al hombre de mi vida.

_ ¿bella?

_ Si amor

_ voy a bajar a hacer el desayuno

_ Esta bien en un momento bajo

_ esta bien pero no tardes

_ OK

_ te amo

_ Yo a ti – escuche los paso de edward salir de nuestra recamara y yo Salí de la tina para vestirme no pude evitar acariciar mi vientre al verme al espejo y sonreír.

__ Alice no me estires el cabello_

__ pues entonces deja de moverte, que sino el peinado no te va a durar _

__ alice, no se que entiendes tu por ceremonia sencilla, pero eso no implica tres kilos de maquillaje, 2 de fijador para el cabello y accesorios de diseñador_

__ bella, por favor no todos los días se casa una amiga_

__ si lo se, pero a tampoco es para que me dejes calva _

__ no exageres que además ya termine_

__ por fin- dije antes de mirarme al espejo la verdad es que el arreglo fue sencillo_

__ Nena te ves real mente hermosa- dijo mi madre al verme_

__ gracias mamà, pero prométeme algo_

__ ¿Qué?_

__ no vayas a llorar por que sino llorare yo también- mi madre solo asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior al igual que yo para no llorar_

__ bella, Renée les advierto que si lloran y se les corre el maquillaje así bajaran y ahora vamos que ya es tiempo- alice mi madre y yo bajamos las escaleras, yo con sumo cuidado para no tropezar con la cola del vestido _

__ bien bella, charlie, Renée ustedes entraran ya saben cuando la marcha nupcial empiece, yo estaré a un lado tuyo por que soy la dama de honor y neessi, ¿Dónde esta neessi?_

__ Aquí_

__ Tú les darás las argollas ¿OK?_

__ Si tía _

__ Bueno que comencé la boda- alice y neessi salieron hacia el pasillo donde pronto caminaríamos mi padres y yo_

__te vez hermosa bella_

__ Gracias papá tu también luces bien_

__ Bell`s tu sabes que no soy muy expresivo pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida después de tu madre claro y solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho. – las palabras de mi padre hicieron que no resistiera el abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas._

__ yo también te quiero papa, los quiero a los dos – la marcha nupcial se escucho a lo lejos y tuve que soltar a mi padre para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo que me llevaría hasta el hombre que amo._

__ hazla feliz- dijo mi padre una vez que me entrego a edward _

__ tiene mi palabra- respondió el mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba dulcemente, la ceremonia fue rápida, y en cada palabra que el ministro decía era como si recalcara el amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro._

Así empezaron estos tres años de inmensa felicidad y los que le seguían ya que pronto se aria un poquito mas grande la familia, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina topándome con un muy pensativo edward

_ ¿en que piensas?- dije mientras me acercaba a el y

lo besaba en los labios

_ En la noche en la que decidimos rectificar el pasado, ¿la recuerdas?

_como olvidarla si tan solo tres meses después me pediste que me casara con tigo, volviéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo

_ así y ¿ya cuanto tenemos de casados?, tres meses –pregunto de lo mas divertido

_ Tres años- dije pensando en que todo este tiempo yo había sido feliz, pero ¿y el?

_ ¿te pasa algo amor?

_ tengo una duda

_dímela

_ ¿eres feliz?-pregunte con cierto miedo en la voz

_ Bella ¿Qué pregunta absurda es esa?

_ Sola responde-suplique

_ no, no he sido feliz, simplemente no hay palabras para describir la dicha y felicidad que tu y mis hijos me dan –sonreí ante su respuesta y el sin mas me beso

_ Wiuuu- dijo neessi que estaba parada tras de nosotros

_papá ¿pese que habías dicho que no besarías de nuevo a mamà en nuestra presencia?- dijo señalando al cachorro que tenia a un lado

_ la estaba besando antes de que llegaras así que no cuenta

_ hay, – resoplo neessi indignada, y dirigiéndose hacia le patio trasero y ambos empezamos a reír

_ Neessi esta celosa

_y como no estarlo si tiene un padre tan guapo como yo

_ ¿enserio?

_claro

_ ¿sabias que eres un egocéntrico?

_ Si, ya lo habías mencionado pero de todas formas me amas ¿no?

_ Con toda el alma- le asegure, salimos hacia al patio para preparar todo para la tarde familiar que tendríamos, no pude evitar el mirarlo y ver lo perfecto que era. Era un hecho que neessi era casi idéntica por no decir que igual a el, ¿pero como seria nuestro futuro hijo?, fue hay cuando me di cuenta de que el no sabia que yo bueno que nosotros estábamos embarazados

_ Amor

_ ¿si?-pregunto sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

_ ¿cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?-pregunte con un toque de picardía en la voz

_ Si son con tigo los que sea ¿Por qué?

_pues veras dentro de 7 meses vas a cambiar pañales y a levantarte en las madrugadas- solté de golpe mientras el dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y caminaba hacia mi.

_ ¿estas hablando enserio?-pregunto viéndome Alos ojos y haciéndome notar la ilusión que había en los suyos.

_ muy enserio- asegure mientras el tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba

_ te amo- susurro mientras se separaba de mis labios y bajaba hasta mi vientre para besarlo también.

* * *

**8 meses despues**

_ se parece a ti- le decia a edward en susurros para no despertar a el pequeño Anthony

_ claro que no se parece a ti

_ a ti y si quieres puedo enumerar las similitudes que tiene con tigo

_ quiero escucharlas -reto

_ los labios, el cabello, el caracter,la tranquilidad que desprenden ambos cuando duermen, el nombre

_ ese no cuenta- dijo edward reprimiendo la risa

_ claro que si- dije pegandole en hombro jugetonamente

_ te amo- susurro tomandome por la cintura y atrayendome hacia el para besarme sin duda alguno puedo asegurar que mi felicidad era completa.

* * *

**biennn lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el cap que le prometi a sofii cullen**

**espero y lo disfrutes un bessooo a todoossss**

**y dejen sus reviwes**


End file.
